Green's Adventures: Equestria
by GreenMii
Summary: The reality-bender Green is traveling again. This time, he happened to go to Equestria.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

In the beginning, there was nothing. Or at least, there seemed to be nothing. There was a God, who decided it was time to create yet another Multiverse, to see how that would turn out, seeing as how the last one was destroyed in an inter-galactic war. He created Time, Space, Matter, and the universe that we know and love, but also a bunch of other ones (you know, alternate universes?). In our universe, we know those other universes as "fiction", in other words, not real. But what we don't know, is how real they truly are.

Some believe in the existence of other universes, using theories like the String Theory. But the main reason we can't seem to find evidence to prove that they truly exist is because, alternate universes aren't allowed to interfere with each other. Of course, there are some cases when something along the lines of a crossover happen (i.e. Super Smash Bros., Something vs. Capcom, etc.), but those are exceptions, they are allowed. But there are other times when something tries to illegally cross into another universe. That's why God decided to create other Gods to watch those other realities. Now whether the trespassers' intentions were good or not, unless it was some huge emergency (the Gods monitor everything and would know if something was up), they would be punished to the extent of the Multiverse Law. The Multiverse Law is some huge thing that I don't care to explain but there is one key point: No crossovers without permission. Like a license or something, I don't know (Zonic seems to know, however). Anyways, the Gods saw that there seemed to be a lot to monitor and decided to create travelers who would not only watch over the planets, but explore them, make friends, all that good stuff. Also, they were in charge of taking care of any and all evil that appeared on the planets they watched. They saved the planets if needed to. Everything was peaceful and good for a time. There was no evil, unless needed to maintain balance. Everything was in working order and God finally thought he created the perfect Multiverse. So he left and watched as the other Gods and the travelers took care of the universes, including the one we live in. Of course, evil never rests. There was an evil rising, so small that no one could not detect it, nothing could. He let it be, he wanted to see what would happen. It would eventually grow and take over the Multiverse.

But that's where I come in. I created a character, who looks a lot like a modern version of a Dragon Ball character. He actually came out of the popular game in Japan, Dragon Quest (IX). He is a half-mortal, half Celestrian, but all hero. All of his attributes came from the green watch he always wears, along with his signature orange vest. You could call him a reality-warper, but he's more of a reality-bender. He can change reality as he sees fit, if the Gods allow it. There are times where he simply cannot alter the course of something, usually the past, but not always. As I like to say, "There's an exception to everything, no exceptions." I really do not know where I came up with that, or if I even did. But it fits with the situation. He knows a lot of things, but still has a lot to learn.

But enough of what Green can do (that's right, his name's Green), let's hear...err, read about what he did! I always thought that whatever you created, it doesn't matter if you just thought it in your head, it would become real (or sometimes it already exists) in some alternate universe. Maybe because Owlman (DC Universe) said that "Millions of people making millions of choices; creating infinite universes." I was right. Well to a certain point. You can make anything real, like a whole planet, but it has to be in harmony with everything else. I thought of wanting to become one of the travelers that God had created, and that's how Green came to be, a manifestation of my dream. I created a bunch of other "fan characters" (Sonic character, Pokemon Trainer, etc.) but he always stood out. They do exist, however. But they are in charge of just one planet. I just kept dreaming that one day, Green would tell me to join him on his adventures. "One day." I whispered. And that one day was today.

Green was happily napping in his bedroom, inside the hidden and hard-to-reach Palace of Creation. The Palace of Creation is where the Gods meet to compare each others' work in their respective universes and maybe use some techniques to keep peace with their own universes. But sometimes, they met because of a dire emergency. In this case, it was an emergency. It was the small evil that grew to large proportions in a single decade (a decade is what to these guys?). Green woke up to the sudden ramblings from the Gods, all angry at each other for not noticing the small evil. Green opened his door and went out into the meeting room.

"What's all the commotion?" he said. The Gods simply stared angrily at him. They pointed to something at the wall and at first, nothing appeared. But in a few seconds, darkness appeared, engulfing a planet."What is that?" Green asked.

"That, is the result of him not watching carefully over his designated universe!" yelled one of them.

"I keep telling you, it was undetectable at its size! It was small at first, but then it grew in a mere decade!" replied the other God.

"Aren't you a God? Shouldn't you be able to see anything, regardless of size? We can see into people's minds! We can hear their thoughts!" said God.

I would've tried and reason with them, but Green simply got a good look at the monstrosity, and left the Palace. He knew there was no talking them out of something once they got into it, especially arguing. "I can see where the humans got their traits now." though Green to himself. "Why did Celestria have to send me with these guys? I'd prefer watching the Protectorate than hearing these guys argue all the time." Green took off in a green rocket of his. He left in search of his friends, my "fan characters".

Green finished getting all of his friends and took off in a hurry toward the monster. The battle was epic! Even though they had absolutely no trouble defeating the monster (with the help of the 7 Chaos Emeralds, 7 Star Spirits, 7 well, anything you can think of). I can't explain the battle to well, since I wasn't there. But afterwards, they all split and went back to guarding their planets, except for Green. He went back to the Palace and was congratulated for his bravery and blah-blah-blah. He didn't care. Nothing exciting seemed to happen, but it seemed like he was happy. "At least they stopped arguing." thought Green as he was preparing to take another nap. He was about to lay down when all of a sudden, in comes a God.

"I'm sorry you had to see us arguing yet again. I don't know what to say." said God.

Green simply replied with, "It's ok. You all get angry, but you never do anything about it. Why is that?"

"The thing is, we were testing you."

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

"No, it's true! And we see now that you're more than capable of handling yourself well. Of course, with the help of your few friends..."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Green, a little irritated at the last remark.

"I'm saying, it's time for your adventure to actually begin. You've met those friends and helped them become heroes, now it's your turn. You will travel to many different worlds and learn what you can from them. You may help the protagonists you meet, and you may learn new things from them as well."

Green started to smile at this. "But first, you must help this child on Earth. He dreams of one day meeting you." said God. Green seemed to be a little annoyed at hearing this, but actually wasn't.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"His name is Kevin." said God as he showed Green me, in a watery pool.

Something in Green's mind flickered on. "I know him!" he said. God looked a little surprised. "Yeah, I've met him before on my travels to Earth. We actually saved a few galaxies once, but he chose not to remember. In fact, I doubt he remembers me..." Green looked a little sad.

God smiled and said, "Quite the opposite. He came up with you. He said that you were a 'fan character'. Also, he wants you to come and let him join you on your adventures. He wants to be just like you, don't you see? He's wearing the same watch and same vest, albeit different colors, but still."

Green looked at me, said thanks and goodbye to the God, and teleported with his green watch.

For me, it was a typical school day. I was coming home from high-school. I was feeling tired, so I was speed walking off the bus to get home and rest. "Thank goodness it's Friday." I said to myself as I arrived. I went upstairs, put left my backpack, and crashed on the bed. "Ahhhhhh." The bed was warm. "Better finish my homework first..." But it was too late, I drifted to sleep. I dreamt that I met Green and that we were off, traveling. It wasn't far off.

"Hey! I said wake up!" said a voice I couldn't recognize. I got up, and saw Green. At first I thought I was dreaming.

"Good, you're awake. And no, this isn't a dream." said Green.

"I knew this day would come!" I yelled.

Green just smiled at me and said, "I see you don't remember me. Now before you ask any questions, let me tell you we've met before. We saved this galaxy from evil, you said it was a lot of work and decided to take a break. I see you regret it now, right?" I nodded. "Well then, I'm sure you're dying to know how I got here too?" I nodded again. He explained everything, which is how I am able to tell you the beginning.

"Now then..." he said, as he touched his watch, and it analyzed me with a yellow light. "Let's merge! That way, you can turn into me and all your other 'fan characters', and use all of my abilities!"

I replied with a "Huh?" but we merged and I was able to do all sorts of things, including my favorite, cloning. "I think I can get used to this." I said, as I was running on an infinite course that I made. "How fast was that?" I asked my clone.

"Mach 10, which is 7615 mph." replied the clone. "That's pretty fast, now then, are you ready to travel already?"

"Yep, let's go!" I said. But then it hit me. "To where, exactly?"

"Well, where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Well there is this one place..." I was starting to say, but I was cut off. Next thing I know I was falling toward a farm at terminal velocity.

_(Now that the long intro is out of the way, onto the ponies!)_

"Aaah!" I scream. How will I survive? I hit some clouds, disturbing a sleeping rainbow pegasus.

"Watch it!" it yells angrily.

"Sorry!" I say. I keep falling until eventually, I see the ground.

"Oh no!" As I approach quickly, I hit some hay. Yet another pegasus screams, but this time, it flies away. I couldn't keep my eyes open. I fell unconscious.

Some time later, I wake up. Eventually, my eyes begin to open. The first thing I see is a golden brown mare with a blond mane. Then, I saw five other ponies.

I noticed I was still on the hay and say carefully, "Still on the hay, huh? Care to help me up?"

"It can talk!" yelled the pink pony.

"Now, now, Pinkie. That's not very polite." said the purple unicorn.

"Yeah, wait, you can talk?" I asked, a little frightened.

"Of course we can talk!" said the golden brown one.

"I must still be unconscious or something...hallucinating, maybe?" I reasoned.

"No, you're awake. Though you did take quite a fall there." said the white unicorn.

"I see...I think I can move a little now." I said as I got up. I stumbled a little upon doing so, which seemed to have frightened them.

"D-Don't worry! I won't hurt anyone!" I said, nearly yelling with fear myself.

"Oh really?" replied the rainbow pegasus.

"Well at least, not intentionally..." I added.

"Uh-huh, you expect us to believe you?" it said again.

"Sorry for disturbing you. All of you. I'm wondering how I ended up here." I said. I thought for a second, but couldn't think of a reason "Anyways, the name's Green! Uh, nice to meet you all!" I said with enthusiasm. They all looked at each other, exchanging glances, unsure of what to do.

I was about to speak again, when a baby purple dragon appeared said to the purple unicorn, "Hey Twilight, isn't that one of those 'human being' things you were reading about?" All of a sudden, all of the ponies grabbed me except for the purple unicorn who started interragating me.

"Are you a human being? Where are you from? Are you evil?" Twilight asked.

"Sorta. Earth. No, I fight it." I replied.

"So you're from this planet, and you oppose evil. That's good, but what do you mean 'sorta'?" said Twilight. Something in my mind told me it wouldn't be wise to tell them everything, at least for now.

"Well, I'm a Celestrian, not a mortal human. But technically, I guess I am a human." I said, reluctantly.

"I think you mean Celestian." said the pink pony.

"What?" I asked.

"Pinkie, don't tell him anything...at least for now." said Twilight.

"Celestria..." I whispered.

Pinkie then said a little loudly, "No, Celestia." All the ponies frowned at Pinkie. Apparently, I was still dazed, for it took me until Pinkie said that to realize who these ponies were.

"I thought you ponies were supposed to be friendly. What's with all this hostility I'm sensing?" I said cleverly.

"We usually are accepting of others, even if we don't know who they are, but you attacked Rainbow Dash." replied even more clever Twilight.

"Yeah!" added Rainbow Dash.

"Not helping!" said Twilight.

"But-"

"No! Now shush!" And with that, Rainbow Dash remained quiet but still frowned at me. They loosened their grip a little. I could try to break free and run away, but with my current strength...No! I must not be an enemy to them. Then I remembered something.

"Please, I beg of you. I must see the princess! Take me to-" I was cut off by Twilight.  
>"What! Why would you need to-" I started to lose consciousness again. I couldn't hear the rest of what she said. I had fainted.<p>

I woke up in the middle of the night. "It was all a dream..." I quietly said to myself. I sighed. "I guess that means I never met Green." I looked around. "But, where am I?" It was difficult to tell since it was so dark. "Probably back home." I sighed again and said, "Great, Kevin, that means you never met those ponies." I heard some footsteps. "Wait, I'm still-" I felt my vest, and my...spiky hair? "I'm...Green?" Just then, something fell. "Hm? Who goes there?" I asked. No answer. I quickly get up from the bed and look around. I see a shadow who looks like it's trembling. "Heh." I teleport behind it and it didn't seem to notice me. I try to grab it, but I grab...pillows? "Huh?" I turn around and get hit in the face with a party popper. "Youch! I..." I felt woozy. "No! I'm not fainting again!" The wooziness wears off.

I hear a voice, "Try to sneak up on me, did you? Well, lucky for me (and unlucky for you), I have my Pinkie sense!"

"So that's who you are? What relief. I thought for sure it'd be something dangerous." I said, relieved.

"What? You don't think I can hurt you?" yelled Pinkie, making punching motions.

"T-That's not what I meant! It's just, I'm not afraid of you, that's all. In fact, I'm not afraid of anything." I shakily said.

"You're not afraid of me? Or anything?"

"Yep."

"That's not true! Everypony's afraid of something, even Princess Celestia!"

"Well,"I said, "There is one thing I'm afraid of, but..."

"But what?" asked Pinkie. She looked concerned.

I looked at her for a sec', then sighed. "I don't like to tell anyone, but...I'm afraid of no one liking me. I'm afraid of being rejected, lonely, and that no one will care about me..."

"Really? You're afraid nopony will like you? Nonsense! I'm sure everypony will like you! They just need to get to know you better, that's all." Pinkie said.

"Thanks, but that's- Wait, someone's eavesdropping." I noticed another shadow.

"You-you set me up?" I nearly yelled.

"No, I didn't! I Pinkie swear!" said a nerovus looking Pinkie.

"Who's there? Better show yourself now, lest you want to get hurt!" I blurted. As soon as I did, out came...Applejack?

"Applejack?" We said surprised.

"Yes, it's me." sighed Applejack.

"It's not like you to just stay there and not say anything!" said Pinkie.

"Ah know, sorry fer that. But what'cha doin' with this here stranger?" asked Applejack.

"What we should be doing, being friendly!" exclaimed Pinkie.

"At this hour? And besides, he's a human..." said Applejack.

"So? Twilight's friends with a baby dragon!" remarked Pinkie.

"How is this any different?...If I may add." I said.

"Well, he's, uh. Nevermind. Ah guess you both are right. Sorry Pinkie." said Applejack.

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to Green, here!" said Pinkie.

I heard more noises and it occured to me that there had been more than one eavesdropper, so I said loudly, "I think you all should."

"What? How did you-?" came voices from behind a door. It was none other than the four other ponies: Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, and wait, Spike?

"We're sorry." said everyone.

"Wait, Pinkie, why are you sorry? You're like the only one here who actually trusts me." I told her.

"I was a little scared of you, to be honest." said Pinkie, rather unwillingly. "But also, I went to your room without permission."

"We all were scared, actually." replied Twilight.

"Then I should be the one who's sorry. I barged into your world, nearly hit a pegasus, and scared all of you." I said.

"No, it's just...Wow, a human? Here?" replied Twilight.

"Yeah, they supposedly don't exist!" added Spike.

"Oh, well we see a lot of those back where I'm from." I said humourously. We all laughed.

"But then, why are you here?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, I was about to travel other worlds again, but something just brought me here. I always seem to appear in the sky when I enter a planet. And for some reason, I always crash-land on new worlds, but land correctly in ones I've been to before." I explained.

"Did you say crash-land? Does that mean you used a rocket?" asked Rarity.

"Ooh! A rocket? Can I ride, please?" asked Pinkie.

"No, I don't have a rocket, although I could make one." I nearly trailled off. "No, I just use my trusty watch-" I tapped my wrist while saying so, but felt nothing.

"MY WATCH? I-It's gone! My watch is unable to come off of me under any circumstance! Unless...No, the only way is if I willingly take it off."

"You had a watch? I remember now, I saw one on you while we took you to the castle after you fainted." said Spike.

"But where could it be, then?" asked Fluttershy.

"Probably here in the castle. You must have misplaced it." said Twilight.

"No, I can't sense it." I said.

"You have a Pinkie sense too?" asked Pinkie.

"Huh? Uh, well sort of. You see-" I was cut off by Princess Celestia.

"I see you've all been well aquainted." said Celestia.

"Yes, but we have a dilema. Green's watch is missing." said Twilight.

"Oh, I'm sure we can get you another one, unless that watch is special to you. We can search for it." said the princess

"Yes, it is. You see, I am a very powerful being. Not trying to boast or anything. And I don't tell many about this, but...I'm a reality-bender. I don't bend just time and space, but reality itself! I could make it so that everything as you know it was actually a dream! Or, I could make your dreams come true. But there are limitations as to what I can do. I am restricted by the Multiverse Gods. There are times when something simply must happen, that I cannot alter." I explained.

"So in other words, your just a guy with super powers?" said Applejack.

"More or less." I said.

"Then why do you need that watch?" asked Rarity. "I'm sure you could make a fashion statement without it."

"It's not for style! ALthough I do look smarter with it...Ahem, it allows me to better control my powers in times of crisis, so that I don't go haywire. There's a ton of things it can do, but in summary, it's the basis of my strength, physically and mentally." I explained. "You must tell no one that I am a reality-bender."

"Why?" asked Celestia.

"They have a reputation for being evil. They're called reality-warpers, emphasis on warpers. But I seem to be a stereotype breaker, I oppose evil. I saved the Multiverse, after all." I said. Everyone but the princess stepped back a little after hearing this. "Well Green did, actually." I said in my mind.

"Ah, so you are the famed 'Hero of the Multiverse'. It's an honor to finally meet you. And with your watch, I can magnify my already Great and Powerful abilities." said Celestia.

"What?" we all asked, befuddled.

"Who uses that line again? Ah yes, Trixie." I said.

"The Great and Powerful, Trixie!" said Trixie as she removed her disguise.

"Yeah, whatever." I said caustically. "What intrigues me is how you mangaged to take my watch off."

"The Great and Powerful Trixie used her mighty magic." said Trixie.

"Darn it. My watch warned me about this. I had to analyze and stop all intereferring...things that negatively affect my watch. Magic is one of them. I must've forgotten." I said.

"How unfortunate for you. The Great and Powerful Trixie must get going, she has a plan to finish." she said as she used a smoke screen to get away. The ponies started coughing, but I held my ground.

"I don't think so." I said. I tried using a spell to stop her movements, but it didn't work, she had already left.

"Dang it! She got away!" I said. "Are all of you ok?"

"Yeah we're fine. That's Trixie though." said Twilight as she coughed. "I should of known that wasn't the Princess, she said she wouldn't be back from a neighboring country until a few weeks. She had to settle a dispute there."

Just then, Princess Celestia arrived in her chariot. I was sketchy at first, but I sensed it was the real one.

"She's the real deal." I said as everyone was looking at her.

"Yes, it is I." said Celestia.

"Sister!" said a voice from behind us.

"Huh?" I said as we turned around. It was Princess Luna! I kneeled down in respect to both princesses as Luna hugged Celestia.

"I see you know you're formalities, Green." said Celestia.

"Of course. This isn't the first time I've been near royalty. Besides, I'm pretty sure it's common sense kneeling to royalty." I said as I got up.  
>"But how do you know who I am?" I asked.<p>

"There is a prophecy telling of your arrival. You are the human who will stop evil from coming back once more. I summoned you here." said Celestia.

"What does that mean? Does it have anything to do with Trixie pretending to be you and making off with my watch?" I asked.

"She what?" asked Princess Luna. "No wonder Celestia was acting strange."

"Yes, it does have to do with that." said Celestia. "This is bad. We must go after her."

"We?" asked Twilight. I was about to ask the same thing, but these ponies know her more than I do.

"Yes, all of us must go." said Celestia.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said as I started to take off.

"But where is she heading to?" asked Spike.

"To the Everfree Forest." said Celestia.

"Probably to the place where you fought Nightmare Moon." I said.

"Yes, most likely so no pony perturbs her." said Celestia.

"Right then, I don't what she's planning, but I've no intention of finding out. Let's go!" I exclaimed. We all started toward the chariot and realized not all of us would fit.

"Don't worry, I'll call my chariot as well." said Luna. Then her chariot appeared as well. Five in each chariot, we took off to the Everfree Forest.  
>-<p>

We arrived in a short while. Apparently, we could just fly over the forest and land at the dilapitated castle.

"Why didn't we do that before?" asked Twilight.

"You wouldn't have learned all those lessons about your friends, and the Elements of Harmony would have not worked." said Princess Celestia.

"Right." blushed Twilight. I took a look around and saw the stairway leading to where they fought Nightmare Moon. I also saw Trixie's carriage.

"This way!" I yelled, but they were already ahead of me. They were galloping at full speed, so I too, went on full speed ahead. We went upstairs and saw Trixie messing with my watch. She was pressing a few buttons, then used some magic.

"Silly Trixie, that watch is for Green!" said Pinkie.

"Yeah, what do you think you're doing? Only I can use my watch." I added.

"That's what you think, but Trixie has found a way to use it."said Trixie, finally looking up. "Wha-? Why are all of you here? This watch must really be important and powerful if the Elements and both princesses are here."

"Don't forget about us!" Spike and I said. I looked and saw that my watch had activated. "Careful Trixe, you don't know what you're messing with!" I said. But it was too late, she had touched the screen."NO!" I yelled as I started towards her. Everyone else followed, too. In a flash, we all disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh" I said, as I got up. All I could remember, was that there was a flash of white light. "Where am I?" I said as I looked around. "Actually, where are we?" I noticed that Twilight was here. "And, wha-? What happened to me?" I noticed I was no longer human. I became a pony. "It's about time! I was wondering when I would turn into one of them." Thing is, I always turn into one of the species in the planet, so as to not attract to much attention because I'm a human.

"Wha- what happened?" asked Twilight as she opened her eyes. It took me a while, but I finally realized what happened, and where we were. But more importantly, when we were.

"Trixie tampered with my watch and we ended up time traveling. We're back in Ponyville at night, so that means we also space-traveled." I told her. "I also turned into a pony, but what is this? No Cutie Mark?" I said. "But to what point in time is the real question." I added.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie can answer that." responded Trixie. She looked as though nothing happened to her. "The Great and Powerful Trixie took you all back to where she was upstaged by Twilight."

"All she did was fix a mess that Snips and Snails caused. Not only that, but you were lying! That's all you're fault, trying to show off like that." I said.

"Quiet!" she yelled at me, though I wasn't startled. "Now that the Great and Powerful Trixie has your watch, she'll have more than enough power to stop the Ursa Minor!" she boldly claimed.

"Ok, I know that you're supposed to be all haughty and stuff, but seriously, could you maybe not talk in the third person all the time? It tends to get annoying" I said. "Oh yeah and, GIVE ME IT BACK!" I yelled as I reached my watch. I took it from her, but what I didn't know at the time, was that she made a duplicate of my watch while we were all knocked-out. So I thought I had my watch, but it was fake. I really gotta turn on the security defenses on my watch. That, and I have to learn to tell a fake when I see one.

"Got it!" I exclaimed. "Now then, time to send us all back so as not to mess with the past..." I said. But my watch wasn't working. "What? How can this be?" I asked, irritated. Trixie didn't answer either, so I immediately thought she did something with my watch. I guess you could say I was half right.

"What did you do to my watch?" I said, furiously. I got so angry. I couldn't control myself. I think I was literally filled with anger, because normally, I'm easygoing. But something was really pissing me off. I don't know what it was. "Why couldn't you just forget about that incident and make amends, huh? Why did you have to go back in time to try and fix it? Arrgh!" I yelled.

"Green! Calm down!" said Twilight, with a calming voice. I turned to face her, my eyes full of rage for some reason. I started towards her, but then, it was like something inside of me was fighting back against my anger.

"I...I can't control i-it. M-my anger, it's o-out of control..." I said. It was then that I realized, something is affecting me.

"My watch!" I said. "This is a fake! Grrr...Graarrhgh!" I blew a fuse. I turned back to face Trixie, but she started to run. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" I screamed. I ran and in mere milliseconds I reached her. I grabbed her from the neck and held her up. "Was your humiliation really that bad?" I asked her, surprisingly calm.

"Y-y-yes" she barely managed. I was choking her now.

"Green, put her down!" yelled Twilight. She was really worried, it seems.

"Why should I?" I said, tightening my grip. "She's going to mess with the time-line! You don't want that, do you?"

"No, I don't want that. But killing her isn't going to fix anything!" she tried to reason with me.

"You're right..." I said as I put Trixie back down. She was struggling to breathe. "Yeah, this one won't do. I need to find the past Trixie. If that one is killed, the annoyance will never come to be." I said. I leaped up, high in the air, looking for the carriage of the past Trixie.

"We have to stop him!" said Twilight to Trixie. She helped Trixie up.

"B-but how?" asked Trixie.

"He said something about magic still being able to affect him, so let's try that." said Twilight. "Oh, and maybe you should give him his watch back." she added.

"I didn't think the duplicate would do that to him. It was supposed to be only slightly aggrivating." said Trixie, to herself, but Twilight heard.

"What was that? Were you trying to make him angry?" asked an irritated Twilight.

"Yes, yes...I was trying to make him seem bad to you, so that you wouldn't be friends with him. But the fake did more than anger him, it may have made him lose his mind." Trixie explained.

"You...We have to stop him!" said Twilight. They took off, looking for me.

"Aha! I found you." I said as I came down. I was thinking about how to kill her, when all of sudden, the ground starts shaking.

"So the Ursa Minor finally decided to show up, eh?" I said to myself. "Those idiots." I said (talking about Snips and Snails).

"Now, then. How shall I do this?" I asked.

"You won't." responded someone from behind. It was Trixie.

"What makes you think you can stop me?"

"Your watch. I-I mean, I'm giving you back your watch."

"Wait, what? You're not speaking in the third person? And you're giving me my watch back?"

"Y-yes. I truly hope there are no hard feelings." said Trixie. Just then, the Ursa Minor appeared. Trixie knew she wouldn't be able to stop it, but I could. "H-here! Take it! Stop the Ursa Minor!"

I took my watch and said slyly, "With pleasure." I jumped up and started smacking some sense into the Ursa Minor. It seemed unaffected at first, but after I used a soothe sayer, it calmed down. Afterwards, the past Twilight used her magic to feed the Ursa Minor with the giant bottle of milk. In seconds, it was gone, back to its cave thanks to the magic of Twilight. The present Twilight appeared, and looked a little worried.

"I can't find the others!" she said.

"I think I-I may have accidently sent them to other times..." said Trixie.

"Don't worry, I'll get 'em back." I said. "But since you messed with my watch, it'll be harder to do so. I can't just pull them out of time and put them in the correct timeline, anymore."

"Don't give her anymore flak, Green." said Twilight.

"I'm not. I'm simply explaining the situation." I said. "Now then, I can at the least, send you two back to respective time-line. Afterwards, I shall go look for everypony else."

"No way! I'm going with you." said Twilight.

"Well can't force you...How about you, Trixie?" I said. She looked uneasy, and unsure of what to do. "Don't worry, I forgive you for what you did. You can go back without worry."

"No, I must...go with you. I have to fix what has been done. They must know that I am sorry." said Trixie. She looked truthfully regretful. I then thought, "How could she be the bringer of evil? All she wants is attention." I guess she wasn't truly the one who would bring back evil.

"Hey, don't regret anything!" I said. "There's nothing worse than regret. Look at what you did, and pull out what you learned from the experience." I told her. She started to smile a little.

"Now then, if you truly wish to travel with us, then so be it." I said. I turned my watch back on, pressed a few buttons, and touched the screen. Then, a portal appeared. "Let's go in" I said. We all jumped in the portal and left without a trace.

As we sped through time, I noticed something was off. The Space-Time Continum was shaky at best. We had to dodge a few obstacles here and there, but there should be none to start with. I thought to myself, "Maybe we affected the time more than I thought." But that wasn't it. Something else was affecting time and space. I didn't know who was though. At least, not yet. Just then, some weird monster appeared.

"Green, watch out!" yelled Twilight. Though I paid no attention, my instincts took over. I slashed it with a sword that materialized out of nowhere.

"How...?" asked Twilight. I simply shrugged in response. We finally came to our stop. I was thinking of what that monster was. It certainly looked familiar, but it didn't matter now. "I'll cross that bridge when I get to it." I thought.

"Uh, why are we here?" asked Twilight.

"Beats me." I said. We were in Sugarcube Corner. I looked around, puzzled. I too, wondered why we were here.

"The real question is, when are we?" said Trixie.

"Right!" I said in realization. "We seem to be in...Oh snap..." I said.

"What?" asked Twilight and Trixie.

"Remember when Pinkie lost it because she thought her friends didn't like her anymore? Well that's when we are..." I said.

"What's the problem? Rainbow Dash got her to the farm and Pinkie then knew we were planning a surprise birthday party for her." said Twilight.

"Yes, but, the present Pinkie is here. No telling what she'll do." I said.

"She'd be attending her own party, duh?" said a familiar voice. We all turned around and saw that the two Pinkies met.

"Yeah, it'll be twice as fun! With twice as many Pinkies!" said the past Pinkie, who was already crazy. Her hair was down, so that gave it away.

"You look sad. What's wrong, Pinkie?" I asked the past Pinkie.

"Well, my friends keep avoiding me! They don't like me or my parties anymore." said a sad Pinkie.

Twilight said, "That's not true! We're just-"

"No, don't tell her now. You could mess up the time-line even more than it is now. In fact, Twilight, take Trixie and the present Pinkie outta here. I need to fix this." I whispered to Twilight.

"It's just what?" asked the sad Pinkie Pie.

"Oh! It's just...they, uh, have a good reason to do so! I just, uh, can't tell you now..." I said as Twilight took Trixie and a struggling Pinkie out of the shop.

"Wait, why are they leaving? Oh, so they don't want to be my friends either, huh?" said the past Pinkie Pie.

"O-Of course they do! And, uh, so do I! But don't worry, I'll make sure everything turns out fine." I told her. "I just need to get out for a sec-" I was going to get Rainbow Dash, but then...

"Oh no you don't!" Pinkie interjected. "You're not leaving me either!"

"B-but I'm not! I-I just..." I tried to explain, but I was rather scared. It must've been how she started acting that was freaking me out. She had a bunch of made-up friends around a table. She went toward me, and I did something I really should not have done. I ran. That sent her the message that I didn't want to be here.

"Pinkie, what are you doing?" I asked her as she tied me up. She's definitely faster than I thought.

"Just making sure you don't leave my awesome party!" she said in that lunatic way of hers. I was tied to a chair and my hands tied behind me. She pushed me toward the table and started talking to her imaginary friends. I paid no attention to her, thinking that, well, she's lost it. A while later, however. she spoke to me.

"How are you enjoying my party?" she asked, twitching.

"I-it's fine! Really, it is! Fun too. But, uh, I really have to go-"

"NO! Liar, you're not enjoying my party at all! And I won't let you leave until you do!" she said as she tipped me over.

"Ouch...Pinkie, please, stop...Y-you're hurting me." I told her. That seemed to bring her back a little, but what happened next is...unspeakable.

"Uh, sorry. Hey, I know what'll make you feel better! Tickling!" she exclaimed as she started to tickle me.

"How is- N-n-no! S-s-stop it!" I said. "I- no one knows that I'm ticklish. How do you?"

"Everypony's ticklish, silly." Pinkie claimed. I guess she's never met my cousin. Wait, what am I saying? Of course she hasn't met him! She kept at it until, well, it seemed like a long time. I was actually surprised, how she was acting like this, tickling me, even though she was sad. I guess she is the Element of Laughter, though. Maybe that's why she tickle tortured me.

"P-P-Please! S-!" I was crying at this point. She was using feathers, and worse, her tongue.

"Had enough yet?" asked Pinkie.

"Yes! Please, stop!" I barely managed. I was breathing hard. It seemed like hours that she had been tickling me, but it was actually about 10 minutes. She tied me up again, probably afraid I'd leave. "Why do you keep tying me up? I learned my lesson, I won't leave! I promise. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my-" I tried to move my hoof. "Right, can't move my hand. Err, hoof." I said.

"I-I guess you're right...I'll let you loose, just don't you dare leave!" said Pinkie, as she untied me. For some reason, I had a strong feeling to make a break for it again, but I knew I had to stay. I got up, off the chair, and hugged her. I thought she wouldn't mind, she looked sad. She finally hugged back, too. But a few moments later, Rainbow Dash arrived.

"Hey, Pinkie Pie!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, hey." said Pinkie in a very, caustic mood.

Rainbow Dash said, "Listen, Pinkie. You need to come to the barn. We're-"

"No! I'm not going!" replied Pinkie.

"But, all of your friends are there!"

"Oh suuuure, my 'friends'. You and they've been avoiding me and making excuses to not come to my party! Some friends you are!"

"But, I promise it's for a good reason! You HAVE to come."

"I said no. I'd rather stay here with my real friends." said Pinkie Pie as she pointed to the imaginary friends.

"Do I not count as a 'real' friend?" I asked.

"Of course you do, Green. Come on, let's party with our friends." said Pinkie.

"What? Who are you?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I am nobody, but at the same time everybody." I said. RD just looked at me puzzled.

"Huh?" she said.

"You'll know in good time..." I said in almost a whisper. By this time, Rainbow Dash just ignored me, and tried to convince Pinkie to come with her. It was a good thing, too. Can't have them knowing who I am before it's time. They were arguing and I was left out, except for the occasional tug from Pinkie to go with her. Then, the tugs turned to pulls. She was pulling me because Rainbow Dash was pulling her. Rainbow saw this wasn't working, so she tried pushing instead. That seemed to be working. Eventually, Rainbow managed to get Pinkie out of the shop and I was left alone.

"Phew..." I sighed. What a day it had been, but it had only just begun.

"Are they gone?" asked Twilight.

"Huh? Oh yeah, they just left right now." I said. "She was living in fool's paradise. But most likely away with the fairies."

"Well, we found Pinkie Pie." said Trixie.

"Yup! Here I am!" said the present Pinkie.

"Good! Have you briefed her on the situation?" I asked.

"Yup, she know's what's up." said Twilight.

"Good, less explaining for me. Not like I'd need to though. She's incredibly smart. Probably smarter than you even." I said. I turned to face Pinkie and saw that she was talking to the imaginary friends.

"Well, in her own way." I chuckled. So, hopefully not affecting the time-line much, we all leapt into the time portal that I opened up. And so, our adventure to rescue to the ponies through time continued.


	3. Chapter 3

So the next few times we time-traveled, there seemed to be nothing wrong. "What on Earth was that monster?" I thought to myself. "Could it be the evil that Celestia was talking about?" I shrugged that thought out of my head. Getting the remaining of the mane six wasn't too hard, but it certainly wasn't easy. There were challenges here and there.

"Ooh, that was fun! Can we do it again?" said Pinkie Pie. I dusted myself off as I got off the ground. I don't think I'll ever get used to time-traveling.

"We will be doing that again later" I said. "Now then, as a wise doc' once said, 'when the heck are we?'" I took a look around, but didn't see anyone familiar, until-

*CRASH*

"What was that?" asked Twilight.

"I believe, that, was Rainbow Dash," said Trixie as she pointed toward her and yet another past Pinkie.

"I was going to tell you about the mountain," said the past Pinkie. Rainbow Dash simply flew off, annoyed. Pinkie then left after her.

I checked my watch and saw that the future, err, present (ugh, you know what I mean) Rainbow Dash was here. I told the ponies, and we split up to search for Rainbow Dash. All of us saw one reoccuring event: Rainbow Dash flying away from Pinkie, but being caught by her no matter what. All of us also decided to follow these past ponies in hopes of maybe finding some clues as to where the present RD could be. We regrouped at the town square pavilion, and saw Pinkie and Rainbow Dash about to pull off their prank on Spike.

"What are they doing?" asked Twilight.

"Pulling a harmless prank on Spike" I replied. We sat behind some bushes and waited in anticipation. Spike came out and -on Pinkie's signal- Rainbow Dash kicked a thundercloud which cause a loud BOOM! It scared Spike and caused him to hiccup repeatedly, breathing fire onto the scrolls he was carrying. Everypony seemed to be laughing, including me. Everypony except Twilight.

"That wasn't very nice!" said Twilight.

"I told you, it was just a harmless prank!" I managed to say, as I was laughing very hard. That's twice today (is it still today? Curse time-travel!) that I laughed uncontrollably. "Boy, Celestia's in for a surprise, that's for sure." I said, wiping a tear from my eye. Eventually, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie left on their pranking spree. That's when it hit me. I knew when we were now.

"Aww crud" I said, as everyone turned towards me. "We have to make sure that the present RD doesn't meet Gilda. The results could be catastrophic!" I felt like Doc Brown after saying that, for some strange reason.

"Why?" asked Trixie.

"Because-" Twilight began.

"Because Gilda is big meanie! She has no respect for others!" interrupted Pinkie. She went on ranting about how mean Gilda truly was.

"Uh, Pinkie?" I said. Still ranting. "Pinkie?" I tried again. Nope, still ranting.

"PINKIE!" yelled Twilight. Pinkie slowly stopped talking, exhausted at the amount of things she could say. Pinkie took a deep breath, about to say some more things, but I covered her mouth. "That's better. Now if you could stop talking for just a second..." said Twilight. One.

"And she-" started Pinkie, but I tackled her to the ground.

"Pinkie, calm down! We know how mean she is! Maybe I can change her, just like I did with Trixie here!" I told Pinkie. I was on top of her, holding her down. She seemed to calm down a little, so I loosened my grip. Big mistake. She turned the tables and put me to the ground, now on top of me. "Argh!" I struggled, but she's stronger than I expected. I kicked her off and we started fighting in one of those cartoon tussles, where the characters randomly fight in a dust cloud.

"So, Gilda was being a jerk to pretty much everypony without Rainbow Dash knowing. But, Rainbow eventually found out about Gilda's true character at Pinkie's party." Twilight explained to Trixie as we were still fighting. "STOP!" yelled Twilight. Pinkie and I both froze with Pinkie grabbing my neck and me hers. "Now then, the party doesn't happen until tomorrow, and Gilda doesn't come until tomorrow either. So we have until then to find Rainbow Dash." said Twilight.

"Actually, Gilda could've come already, but Rainbow doesn't know. Or worse, Rainbow Dash went off to look for her!" I said, imagining the worst. Pinkie and I finally got out of the fighting mood and looked at each other. "Sorry" we said in unison.

"Very unlikely." said Twilight, probably about my last suggestion.

"I don't think so." said a voice from behind us. We turned around.

"Rainbow!" we all yelled. "We found you!" said Twilight.

"Technically, I found you." said Rainbow Dash. "Anyways, I'm off to get that jerk, Gilda, and teach her a lesson!"

"I don't recommend you do that." I said. "What I do recommend is that we leave, now." Rainbow Dash looked at me about to protest, but I told her, "Everything will happen like it's supposed to. Her mask will come off at Pinkie's party tomorrow."

"But she still won't learn her lesson!" protested Rainbow Dash. I thought of what Gilda did (or rather will do, I guess) to Fluttershy. I almost fell to her temptation about staying and teaching Gilda a lesson. Almost. But then, anger started boiling inside of me. So I thought, "You know what? Screw it. She deserves to be punished."

"I...I guess you're right..." I said, as I sped up time one day forward, using my watch. She made Fluttershy cry. She will pay.

"Green! What are you doing?" asked Twilight.

"Something that needs to be done..." I said. I sped up time a few more hours and saw Gilda heading into town. "Just stay here...I won't be long." I said as I left in the direction of Gilda.

"No way! I'm not staying here while Gilda is a jerk to everyone!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash, as she followed me.

"Come back!" yelled Twilight as she and Trixie also followed suit.

"Wait for me you guys!" said Pinkie.

As I arrived, I saw I was too late. Gilda had already made Fluttershy cry by the time I got here. I could've gone back in time a little, but I thought maybe this would be a great excuse for me to beat up Gilda. I saw Fluttershy running away, and stopped right in front of Gilda. I told her, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

She replied with, "Who the heck are you?"

Now I know this was a bit cliché, but I responded with, "You're worst nightmare." As soon as I said that, she started to laugh.

"You?" she snorted. "Ha ha!" She began to laugh, and well, that didn't really help with my anger. I ran up to her and double kicked her in the face. I tell you, I would've done more than just kicked Gilda in that smug face of hers, but I was stopped by Twilight. The other ponies stayed behind so as not to be seen by the past Pinkie, who was watching me stand up to Gilda. Twilight just pulled me away from the angry screaming Griffon. Moments later, we were out of town and Twilight was irritated with my behavior, to say the least.

"Why on Equestria would you do that?" she asked.

"I don't know...What Rainbow said got to me, and I was rather angry at what Gilda did to Fluttershy." I replied.

Twilight looked at me with a face of forgiveness and said, "I know your intentions were good, but that's still no reason to try and beat up Gilda. Violence only causes more violence." Yeah, I know that saying all too well. I nodded in understanding. I turned to find a rather proud looking Rainbow Dash, but the face quickly went away when Twilight turned to her. "And you shouldn't have thought of that in the first place!" We said we were sorry and off we left to find another of Twilight's friends.

"Wow, time-traveling is pretty slow," remarked Rainbow Dash.

"It's slow so that you don't get burned. It's the safer way to time-travel. I don't think you want your skin singed," I replied. They all simply nodded. I quickly remembered, however, that before arriving here, I was running at Mach 10. I guess it wouldn't burn me, but definetly them. "Now, when are we this time?" I asked. Once again, I looked around. We were atop a mountain, at the summit.

"Is it night time?" asked Rainbow Dash. I looked up.

"No, it's smoke," replied Twilight. She was right, this wasn't darkness, it was smoke.

"Is something burning?" I deducted.

"No, it's coming from the sleeping dragon inside that cave," said Pinkie Pie. She was right as well. How did she know? It doesn't matter now, as I thought for a second. Where have I seen this before? The summit of a mountain, filled with smoke that's coming from a sleeping dragon...

"Aha!" I said aloud. "We are in the time when that one dragon was sleeping and its snoring was causing smoke to go over Ponyville." They looked at me a little scared. "What?" I asked. They pointed behind me as the dragon was apparently woken up by a scream of terror. "How did he wake up? Nothing would wake him up! Well, only until Rainbow Dash decided to kick him..." I said. I'm pretty sure the terror stopped her from protesting. We were backing up slowly until we heard something worse; the past ponies were coming up the mountain.

"What do we do now?" asked Trixie.

"I know!" I exclaimed. I checked my watch. Fluttershy is here and apparently inside the cave. I used something that well, is part of my watch's reality-bending powers. I stopped time. Everything froze except for me. I had exactly two minutes before time continued once more. I galloped into the cave and saw an unconscious Fluttershy.

"What happened?" I asked myself, realizing Fluttershy wouldn't hear me because she's unconscious and, time isn't flowing. I was pondering how to pick her up when my watch clicked one minute. "Oh shoot," I said. Struggling to lift her, I somehow managed to get her onto my back. These ponies are certainly heavier than they seem. "Better not tell 'em that, though," I chuckled, trying to ease the anxiety that was beginning to swell up inside of me. I reached the exit of the cave, just in time too. My watch began to count down.

10, 9, 8, 7...

I was then struck by the gravity of my situation. I would not be able to time-stop again any time soon, and I had no way of getting these ponies out of here. "I could time-travel," I thought. But I really couldn't. Since time stopped flowing, I couldn't travel through it. Time-travel is like swimming in a river: it's easier to travel through when it's flowing, especially if your going in the direction it's flowing, but it's nearly impossible when it's frozen.

5, 4, 3...

"It's gonna be close," I thought.

2, 1, 0. Time is restored.

Immediately, Fluttershy opened her eyes, and her heart was beating rather rapidly. "She was frightened," was my conclusion, "Not unconscious". I tried to time-travel, but my watch was still recharging after the time-stop. At least two hours before I can do anything with it. What to do now? Face getting burned and/or eaten by a dragon or breaking the universe apart by meeting the past ponies? Neither option was good, go figure. I guess this is it. I was about to give up, but then I remembered, I never give up on anything! Or, I at least try not to. This was not going to be one of the times that I gave up. I need to come up with something! Think, think! Hmm...we're standing a few feet before the cliff, and we could slide down. Though I doubt that they'll move now, they're too terrified. "A push," I thought. The dragon opened his mouth to breathe fire at us, but I quickly pushed everyone down the cliff. It took a lot of strength, since aforementioned, they're heavier than they seem. The dragon saw us go down and decided it was too much effort to chase after us. He went back to sleep, in time for the past ponies to arrive at the cave. That solves that problem, but now onto ours.

"Aaaahhh!" We all screamed. We were tumbling down the mountain, not sliding as I hoped. This can't end good...

*CRASH!*

"Ugh, my aching...everything," I groaned. All the ponies had fallen on top of me, even though I was the last to go down. They quickly noticed this, and all them got off of me. "Youch. You're all..." I was going to say heavy, but caught myself, "okay..."

"But you don't seem to be," said Trixie.

"Nah, I'm ok, too," I said.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. What are you doing with HER?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"We don't have time to explain." replied Twilight.

"Actually, we do. My watch needs to recharge after stopping time. It'll take," I checked my watch, "at least an hour and 55 more minutes."

"You stopped time?" asked Twilight. I nodded.

"I was wondering why I was on you all of a sudden. I saw the dragon and started to scream, then the next thing I know, I'm outside riding on your back," explained Fluttershy.

"You still haven't answered MY question," said Rainbow, a little bit more irritated.

"She regrets what she did and wants to help save everypony to apologize," I said flatly. Rainbow Dash didn't seem to convinced.

"And you expect us to believe her, after what she did? She took your watch and started this whole mess! How can you be so accepting of her?" asked Rainbow Dash.

I thought about what she said a little and replied with, "I believe in giving others second chances. If Trixie truly regrets what she did, let her try to fix things." I looked at Trixie and she smiled at me with deep embarrassment and remorse.

"Ugh, fine," said Rainbow Dash.

"Glad you agree. Now then, what are we going to do for and hour and" I checked my watch again, hoping some time went by,"57 minutes? Other than stay hidden, of course." They stared at me blankly. "No one has an idea?" They shook their heads. "I suppose we could just talk then." At this they agreed, for Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie started to converse amongst themselves. I couldn't help but laugh a little at this. "They're so like girls," I thought. I looked at Trixie, but she was no longer smiling. She looked very sad, so I decided to talk with her. It's weird, I'd never actually have the confidence to approach someone and talk to them (having the shyness of Fluttershy, apparently) unless they were bummed out.

"Something bugging ya?" I asked her. Of course something's bugging her. She caused something she regrets, and these ponies don't trust her whatsoever.

"I just feel...terrible at what I caused. And now because of it, I feel, lonelier than ever," Trixie told me, with the sad look still on her face.

"I know how you feel," I told her truthfully. "I've caused several things that I regret, that I wish I could go back in time to fix...but I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know...I mean, I have the ability to change whatever I want into whatever I want (as long as the Gods say it's ok) and I can even time-travel, but whenever I try to change any of my mistakes, they stay the same." Trixie just looked down after hearing this.

"Then how am I supposed to be able to fix things, if even the Great Green can't change his own mistakes?" she told me, while still looking down.

"Hey, don't get so down! I think the reason for why I can't change MY mistakes, is because I wouldn't have learned from the experience. In fact, now that I think of it, we make mistakes so we can learn from them. No body is perfect, which is why we make mistakes. But it's important to learn from your mistakes and not just your mistakes, but others' too; you can't make them all yourself," I told her.

She looked at me and her eyes started to tear up a bit. "Then what's the point of existing, if your simply going to cause mistakes all the time?" Woah, was she really going there? Did she really take it so far as to, think sadistically?

"Woah, woah, woah! Look, there are plenty of worse things that you could do than mistakes." I tried to think of something clever, but instead came up with, "You could...uh, be the meanest pony of all time." Yeah, nice one. She just looked at me again, still sad. "Ok, so mistakes are some of the worst things you can do, but some more than others. You could make a simple mistake, like misspelling a word, or a huge mistake-"

"Like mine?" she cut in.

"No, like what I did. I didn't turn on my watch's defenses. If I did, it wouldn't have been able to be taken off by anything," I explained to her.

"You wouldn't have needed to if I didn't take your watch," she said.

"Actually, I still would have needed to in order to protect it against bigger threats."

"So you don't think I'm 'Great and Powerful', do you?" Trixie asked me.

"Yes you are. You took my watch, something not many can say." She then reminded me that that was a bad thing, and that she's no good. Yeesh! There's no pleasing her, is there?

"Ok look, there's absolutely nothing worse than regret, that I can say for sure. But in all of my travels and experiences, I've learned to never give up. You've got to give it your best at everything, and never stop trying, never stop believing in yourself. Now, I may not understand why we still live life despite all it's hardships and truly, I have absolutely no idea what the point to life is. But I do know that life is gift, and that we should live it to it's fullest, which reminds me of a saying that I think of every day. 'Yesterday is history, Tomorrow is a mystery, but Today is a gift. That is why it is called 'present'." I told her what I thought, and that seemed to do the trick. She started to smile again. The ponies stopped talking a while ago and listened to our conversation.

"That...was beautiful, Green," announced Fluttershy. She quickly added, "Oh sorry for eavesdropping again...It's just, it was such an interesting subject you see..."

"Don't worry about it, I know," I said.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask this, but why are you a pony now instead of a human?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Interesting question...I don't know. I was supposed to become a horse upon entering this world, so as to blend in, but I didn't until I time-traveled. I guess my watch was malfunctioning, or something. I'd really prefer to be a human myself because, I don't know if it was the adrenaline rush that was helping me walk, but it's actually quite hard to walk with all fours. I mean, I have done it before as a human, but that was simply for fun. Also, I miss my fingers," I said, laughing a little. It's like that old saying, 'You never really know you have something until it's gone.'

"Can't you just change back?" asked Trixie.

"I can't right now, my watch is still recharging. But I think I'm going to stay like this for a while, until we get everyone back. That way, it'll be easier for everyone to see a strange colt than it would be to see a human," I explained.

"I'm wondering why you have wings and a horn just like the Princesses, though. Could you possibly be an alicorn?" asked Twilight.

"I don't know, but I doubt it. My wings are as big as a pegasus's and my horn as long as a unicorn's, not like the huge ones of the Princesses," I told them.

"Oh, well that makes sense. I suppose you're right," said Twilight. And so, we continued to talk. One subject we seemed to stick to was 'Do you do the same thing as us' like, speaking the same languages (surprisingly, the languages keep their names: English is English, French is French, etc.). Also, the days' names are the same, the time seems to go on the same way in our world, though I'm not entirely sure of the time-zone difference. We kept talking until we got to a rather strange topic to me, jobs.

"Do you have a job?" asked Rainbow Dash. "I'm in charge of the weather, Pinkie's a baker in Sugarcube Corner, Rarity is a fashion designer in her Carousel Boutique, Applejack sells her apples, Twilight and Fluttershy...I'm not too sure." After the last statement, Twilight looked at her Rainbow rather harshly, as did Fluttershy, but not as much.

"Well, I don't really have a job. Actually, I do, but it's not what you think it would be. I simply work at the kitchen in my school, serving-" I was going to say burgers, but decided to say something...less offensive," food to the students. It's only about 45 minutes on weekdays, since I still have to go to classes most of the time, but I do get paid," I explained. "Speaking of time, I think we can time-travel again." I checked my watch one more time, "Yup!"

"Then let's get going!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash. We got up from where we were sitting, I opened up a portal through time, and in we went.

You know, now that I think about it, I probably could of used Chaos Control (or better yet, Chronos Control) to stop time once more. Then again, I would've needed a Chaos Emerald (or Timestone) for that, since I don't have natural Chaos Force in this body. Shrugging that idea out of my head, I looked ahead into the future...or is it the past? Whatever. I looked ahead to see whenever we were going. This time, we appeared outside the Carousel Boutique. "Rarity," I thought.

I felt as if Twilight heard my thoughts (well, if we're friends and we trust each other, then it might make sense, seeing as how I have an 'empathy-trust link' with friends who trust me and me them), since she said, "Rarity must be here." I checked my watch- I do that a lot- and of course, we were right.

"How are we going to find her?" I asked. Then, I face palmed (or is it face hoof?) myself for saying that. Where else would she be? As if my dumb question wasn't already enough, I received a smart-aleck response from Rainbow Dash.

"I dunno, maybe we should try checking inside her Boutique?"

"Right..." I said, blushing. "But maybe I should check? I mean, she knows all of you, but if this is the past Rarity, then she's going to confuse you and-"

"That's bad how?" asked Rainbow Dash. Ugh, must I explain every time? I should get a billboard or something. Maybe a comic strip or PowerPoint, wait, no electricty here, except for the clouds.

"Weeeell, you see..." I explained to her that the future meeting with the past could be catastrophic, but then I remembered something. Pinkie met with her past self, and I met her too. In fact, all of these events should destroyed time already! I then remembered that this only happened in the Back to The Future universe, where you'd disappear from messing with the past, and that there were Quantum theories that proved that if you time-traveled and changed something, you would just cause a parallel universe to split.

"Actually," I said, taking back my previous explanation, and told them my realization.

"So you're trying to tell us that all this time we could of interacted with the past and nothing would happened?" asked Trixie.

"Well not completely nothing, you'd just create an alternate universe," I said. Everyone seemed to get it now, and I'm a bit surprised at this. It usually takes a couple of times for me to explain this to anyone. "Still, I don't entirely recommend that you go carelessly messing up the past, it could still be bad," I said.

"But you just said-"

"Hold it," I said, cutting off Rainbow Dash, "I think I hear something." I heard someone singing. No, not someone, somepony. "Is that, Rarity singing?" I said, looking in through the window. She was making dresses. I found out where we were without asking that repeated question, 'when are we?'. YES.

"Oh, I think I remember this," came a voice from behind us. Darn it, that happened again. The pony found us, she beat me to it. We turned around to face the stranger, and it was none other than...Spike?

"HUH?" we all said. It was Spike who was sent here, not Rarity? I checked my watch again, and sure enough, it showed Spike, not Rarity.

"I could of sworn, my watch said that Rarity was sent here, not you Spike!" (Well, there go my dreams of having to get Spike from the time he was greedy on his birthday. I was really hoping I could show my dragon-slayer spirit.)

"Nice to see you too Green," said the irritated dragon. I was embarrassed at that. I sounded terrible. "By the way, why are you a pony?" I thought of his question carefully, before forming a question of my own.

"How did you know I was Green?" I asked. "In fact, how did all of you know that I was Green in pony form?" That, was probably one of the stupidest questions I've asked. Let me check my list...yep, stupidest question #5.

"Uh, you're watch?" said everyone.

"C'était stupide..." I said (yes, in French.)

"What was that?" asked Twilight.

"Nothing," I lied. "Now then, we have Spike, so let's get out of here," I said, but I was slammed into the wall by an opening door. I knew something was wrong when Pinkie was doing her 'Pinkie Sense' again. I just didn't remember the gesture, I guess. Knee-shake, eye-flutter, ear-flop? Was that it? It didn't matter, I was smashed against the wall, now sliding down.

"Oh, there you ponies are! I just finished your dresses! Come inside! Oh, and you can come too Spike," said the past Rarity. They all went inside except for Trixie, who had hid behind some nearby bushes.

"Oh, man! That hurts. Wait, did they just forget about me?" I looked through the window again. "Well at least they're doing what they're supposed to and making Rarity do the dresses all over," I said, rubbing my head. I waited for them to get out of the place, and eventually, they did. "What took you so long?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Well, we told her to make the dresses again, just like the past us were supposed to," said a rather confused Twilight.

"I still don't see why we can't just tell her we're from the future," said Pinkie Pie.

"I don't know either, but it's best not to take any chances," I told them.

"Where's Trixie?" noticed Fluttershy. As soon as she said that, Trixie came out of her hiding place.

"Good," I said, "everyone's here." I felt like this was a rather short trip, but nonetheless, we left toward the another of the mane six.

"Oh shoo-" I was cut off, as we all fell inside a lake. We got out of it quickly, as it was quite cold.

"Why did you do that for?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"What? Make us appear on top of a lake? I didn't do that! We simply time-traveled to the location of the next pony," I declared. She went on grumbling still. I didn't say anything else, the water was cold, that must've gotten to her.

"So who are we getting this time?" asked Trixie.

"Uh, let's see," I checked my watch yet again, "Rarity. This time it's really her. It's a good thing she wasn't here with us right now, she would of killed me if she landed in that water." I chuckled at saying that.

"But, where are we?" asked Twilight.

"Hmm, we seem to be on some small mountains," I observed. Just then, we heard a scream. "Was that Rarity?" I implored.

"Yes! Quick, let's go!" yelled Twilight. We hurried off in the direction of the scream, and found that Rarity was being taken by some large dog creatures.

"Great, not them again," muttered Spike. Sure enough, it was the Diamond Dogs. I couldn't tell if that was the past Rarity or not, at least not from here. I told them my situation, and I teleported us down toward the hole the she was taken into. The past Spike left already, looking for the ponies to help Rarity. I turned us invisible, just in case.

"You can make us invisible?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yes..." I said.

"Why didn't you just do that before?" retorted Twilight.

"I don't know, let's just go, but first," I made it so that we could see each other, but we remained invisible. "Good, now...ALLONS-Y!" I exclaimed. I always wanted to say that. We fell quite a few feet, but not enough to hurt us badly. Once inside the cave, we all noticed the endless maze of pathways.

"Which way do we go?" asked Pinkie. I checked my watch, and I signaled to go to the second-to-last one from the left. They looked at me confused, so I told them to follow me.

After a series of turns, Rainbow Dash asked, "Are you sure we're not lost?"

"Of course not! I know where we're going," I assured her. I saw the last turn we needed to make and was heading off there rather quickly. The ponies and Spike started to rush a little too. But then, some Diamond Dogs dropped from the ceiling. They must've heard us.

"More work ponies," one of them said. I reverted to my Celestrian Guardian form (AKA, Human form) and the metal saddle slipped off.

"I don't understand how you knew exactly where we were, but you can't put that thing on me if I'm a human," I contended. They grunted, seeing me as a threat, and charged at me. "Big mistake," I proclaimed. And so, a battle ensued.

I jumped up, high enough to dodge them, but low enough so my head wouldn't hit the ceiling. I landed as they stopped and changed direction. They came at me, so I did a low-sweep. That wasn't a good idea, I had to trip eight legs, and it didn't work. I was pushed towards a side of the cave, and slid down. "Ouch," I murmured. I thought for a second, as I lay on the ground. "Too dangerous to use an attack spell, and too dangerous to use brute force. What to do...Aha! I'll use a sleep spell!" And so I did; I cast kasnoozle, and they drifted to sleep.

"Good thinking, using a sleep spell," commented Twilight.

"Yes, it was," added Trixie.

"Thanks, but let's get Rarity," I said. We charged into the path, and saw Rarity strapped to a mine cart of some sort which was full of jewels. I checked my watch, and noticed this was the past Rarity. "Uh, that's not our Rarity," I whispered.

"What?" everyone nearly yelled.

"Let's just go back and-" I stopped, too stunned to move.

"What is it?" asked Spike.

"Them," I told him. The Diamond Dogs got their hands on the present Rarity. "Shoot, they got her!"

"We have to think of something!" I nearly bellowed.

"We could make a distraction," proposed Pinkie Pie. Not a bad idea, but instead I charged at them, knocked them out cold, and got Rarity all in one second.

"Sorry, I was in a rush," I said. Rainbow Dash looked at me with what seemed like jealousy, probably because I just went that fast when she could've, but didn't. "Now let's get out of here before-" I was interrupted once more, but this time by the past ponies.

"I heard something from over here!" yelled one of them.

"Shoot, we better get out of here. They'll handle the situation," I asserted. We quickly jumped into a time portal, and it quickly disappeared, before anyone saw a thing.

"Phew, that was a close one," drawled Pinkie.

"It sure was," I said. "I wonder where, err, when we're heading now." We came to the end of the time portal and landed in between some apple trees. "Shoot, better change back to pony form..."

"You have a pony form?" asked Rarity. I didn't need to say anything, she saw what I turned into. "You look...good," she mumbled.

"Really? Thanks! You look good too! Albeit, a little messy from being in that cave, but nothing a bath can't fix," I told her. Spike only heard my comment about Rarity and dragged me off to the side. The ponies were talking amongst themselves. Strange, Rarity didn't mind Trixie being there. Guess they must've explained to her.

"Listen, for your sake, you'd better not hit on Rarity like that again. She's mine," declared Spike.

"Dude, calm down. I'm not hitting on her...yet," I joked. I wanted to see his reaction to this.

"What? Why you little-"

"Who's the 'little' one?" I messed with Spike a little more, but saw no real value in doing so. "I'm sorry Spike," I said, wiping a tear from my eye from laughing a lot. "I was only kidding, I don't have my eyes set on her. Besides, why would she even think about being with me? I'm a human, for crying out loud. Also, you've been with her a lot longer than I. She barely knows me." I eventually persuaded Spike and we went back to the group of talking ponies.

"Who are we here for?" asked Rarity.

"Let's see," I checked my watch, still laughing a little by what just happened, "Applejack should be here."

"In her own farm?" asked Twilight.

"Yup. Oh wait, that can't be good," I said. We started to hurry to the barn, but seeing all those apple made me hungry. My stomach rumbled and everyone heard.

"You hungry?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yes, but that can wait. We need to get Applejack right now," I said. We continued running and eventually reached the barn.

"Mamma mia!" I exclaimed. Applejack was harvesting, or rather, apple-bucking the apple trees. I thought it was the present Applejack, and yep, it was.

"Applejack, what are you doing?" asked Twilight.

"Ah'm just helping mahself with all these Apple trees. It seems Ah was sent back to when Ah was to stubborn to accept help from y'all," said Applejack.

I started, "Well, we have to go. We still need to get the princesses-"

"No. Ah'm not leavin' until Ah get at least half of the apple trees done," interrupted Applejack, while kicking a tree. "And may Ah ask what she's doin' with y'all?" She pointed to Trixie.

"It's a long story..." I insisted.

"Well we've got time, seein as how you can time-travel," retorted Applejack.

"Ugh, fine..." I told her everything up to this point. "And now we're here, talking to you. By the way, do you have any food? I'm famished now."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, Ah do! We have all sorts of Apple pastries," proclaimed Applejack proudly. She told me a list of pretty much everything, so that's what I went with, everything. "Everythin'? You'll have one of everythin'?" She seemed thoroughly surprised. "Ya know how much that's gonna cost ya, don'tcha?"

"Eeeyup," I said, stealing that trademark of Macintosh.

"Well if ya say so," replied Applejack. She led us inside her house, assuring us that nopony was home (I told her not to mess with the past.) Pinkie went into the kitchen to help Applejack make the pastries. The rest of us sat down at the small table. There were enough chairs, surprisingly. I took a good look at the house. It looked so, peaceful. Living out on the country, it always tickled me inside. I wanted to live out on the country, I feel it would suit me. "Is she really going to charge me for all those apples?" I asked Twilight.

"Yup!" replied Twilight enthusiastically.

"I thought she was joking..." I confessed. "Well no matter, just like she was too stubborn to accept help, I'll pay her every last cent! Including tips!" We stifled a laugh at this.

"Dinner's ready!" exclaimed Pinkie.

"Is it really evening already?" I asked. "We've been time-traveling! It should take no time at all!"

"Well, it's evening here," replied Pinkie Pie. She and Applejack brought an abundancy of apple pastries.

"I'm gonna need a bigger stomach," I joked. As I was about to grab an apple pie, Applejack slapped my hoof.

"First you need to pay," stated Applejack.

"Do I get a 'money back' guarantee?" I returned. She smiled at that, as I paid her at least 500 bits.

"Where'd you get all that money?" asked Trixie.

"I'm a reality-bender, I can make it," I told everyone.

"Well, let's dig in!" I exclaimed. We ate to our heart's content, but in my case, to my stomach's content.

"I think I ate too much pie," commented Twilight.

"You always eat too much pie," retorted Spike. We laughed once more.

"Ah, good times, good times," I said. I then noticed everyone's stomachs were actually bulging, including mine. "We're gonna need to burn this fat off. Or better yet..." I changed us back to normal.

"What did you just do?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Look at your bellies," I told them. They were no longer bulging.

"That's...convenient," remarked Applejack.

"I'm surprised no one's home yet," I observed. But then, something came at the front door. "I had to open my big mouth...Well, at least we're getting a move on." I opened another time portal and we jumped in. Onward, to the Princesses!


	4. Chapter 4

"And that's basically what a Celestrian is," I explained to everypony, as we arrived at our next time. They asked me what a Celestrian was after I mentioned the name several times.

"So you're immortal, just like like the Princesses?" asked Rarity.

"Well, not exactly. Not exactly like _them_, I mean. I'm immortal in that, I don't die unless it's my time, and I age rather slowly. I can still get hurt, and I can still die, but I don't _stay_ dead. I resurrect in a few minutes or so, maybe days or months, but occasionally, in a year or more," I tried to explain as best as I could, but they didn't seem to get most of it. "You'll understand when it happens," I told them, and they nodded. "Also, I think I ate too much pie."

"We all did," said Applejack, and we all chuckled.

Not noticing when we were before, I did now. This place, we were back at the dilapidated ancient castle.

"The Elements of Harmony!" noticed Twilight.

"That means..." I began to say, then turned around as I saw the past mane six walking up the stairs, "That they're here!" I finished, as I pointed in their direction.

"What should we do?" asked Trixie.

"We could scatter, and try to find the Princess that is here," I suggested.

"Can't you just turn us invisible again?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"You saw how well that turned out," I told her. "Hmm, maybe I could...never mind, dumb idea."

"What is it?" asked Twilight.

"I was thinking of putting you six's minds inside the past six's bodies, but that might not be a good idea," I said.

"It's worth a shot," said Rarity.

"Well if you say so," I told them. "You will still remember everything that's happened, even to this point, but you must still defeat Night Mare Moon. Trixie and I will hide somewhere," I explained. They all nodded in agreement to the plan. As soon as the past six came up the stairs, I merged the future six with them. They were surrounded in a flash of white-ish and pink-ish light. Soon, there was only one set of the mane six. "It worked!" I exclaimed, as Trixie and I ran off to hide behind a stone.

"Now we wait?" asked Trixie.

"Now we wait," I repeated. And so we did. The mane six found the stones, Twilight tried to make the spark but failed, and Night Mare Moon seemingly destroyed the Elements. However, Twilight's friends were already there with her, so the Elements immediately reacted. They activated, and surrounded the ponies.

"What? This can't be!" yelled Night Mare Moon. The ponies fired their Elemental rainbow beam at Night Mare Moon, the room was filled with light, but the strangest thing happened. Night Mare Moon remained. She wasn't defeated. The ponies touched the ground again, and noticed this.

"How-?" began Twilight, but was soon interrupted by Night Mare Moon's maniacal laughter.

"Hahahaha! You're puny Elements cannot stop me!" exclaimed Night Mare Moon.

"Maybe not the Elements of Harmony," I said, "but the element of surprise!" I lunged at Night Mare Moon. She was momentarily stunned, and I took advantage of that. I lunged at her once more and hit her. I was going for a third time, but she recovered herself, and used her magic to stop me. I was surrounded by a dark blue and purple-ish outline and flung at the wall. I hit it pretty hard and slid down.

"GREEN!" yelled the mane six.

"I'm alright. Good thing my watch is impact-proof, and proof everything else too," I said as I got up.

"Ah, so the famed 'Hero of the Multiverse' has come to try and stop me? I'm honored, but you cannot win!" thundered Night Mare Moon.

"Meh," I muttered as I got up. I changed to my Celestrian form, "That's better."

"So you are indeed a shape-shifter?" asked Night Mare Moon.

"Well, I guess you could say that," I responded, "but enough talk! I shall liberate Princess Luna!" And with that, I charged at her. I had no idea what I was doing, to be honest. Magic engulfed me once more, and I was sent flying back to the wall. "Ugh," I muttered once more. And the cycle of 'once more' continued as I kept trying to charge at her. From Night Mare Moon's view, I could most likely be seen as stubborn. But to Twilight and her friends, I was persistent.

"Would you like to continue?" mocked Night Mare Moon, as I got up from the same wall for the 50th time. I didn't reply, and leaped at her this time. She was surprised, and I managed to grab her from the neck. She started to shake me off, but I clung to her. I was eventually tiring out, however.

"Getting...dizzy..." I said, as I started to lose grip.

With one final shake from Night Mare Moon, she yelled "GET OFF!" and I was flung down to the ground in front of her. I fell on my back, and pain surged through me. I couldn't get up, but I could still watch as Night Mare Moon was walking up to me. "You are quite the stubborn one, aren't you?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"No..." I managed to say, "I-I'm persistent." I held my head up, but I saw her two fore-hooves up high above me. Then, Night Mare Moon brought her hooves down and crushed my chest. "AAAGHH!" I jabbered. I was trying to remove her hooves from my chest, but the pain was too great. My hands fell to my side, my head down with a loud *thump*, and I was losing consciousness. Twilight couldn't stand to see this any longer, so she galloped at full speed towards Night Mare Moon. Her friends followed suit.

"Ah-ah-ah! Any closer and you're dear friend here gets it!" thundered Night Mare Moon. Twilight stopped in her tracks, and so did the rest of the gang.

"Don't hurt him!" bellowed Twilight.

"D-Don't worry a-about me, Twilight...Defeat Ni-ight Mare M-Moon at all c-costs..." I managed to say. Night Mare Moon got off me, and slowly levitated me by my neck using her magic. "Gak!"

"Stop it!" screamed Fluttershy.

"Yeah, put him down!" demanded Rainbow Dash.

"Leave him outta this!" yelled Applejack.

"Hm-hm-hm, as you wish," replied Night Mare Moon. She looked at me once more, seeing pain and a tiny dash of fear in my eyes, before lifting me up high. I almost touched the ceiling, when she slammed me down to the ground, leaving a pretty big crater in the ground. Debris flew everywhere, but the ponies avoided it with no problem. Trixie wanted to come out and help, but she knew she couldn't, it would make things worse.

"GREEN!" cried the mane six once more. No response. Everything was quiet. This silence stayed for a while. They looked down inside the crater, but it was too deep. I was nowhere to be seen.

"Your precious hero is gone! Now truly, the night will last forever!" declared Night Mare Moon triumphantly. Despite all the pain I felt, I started to rise. I could not allow such a thing to happen. I felt a strange sensation go throughout my entire body as I levitated up and out of my crater. "Wha-? How can this be?"

"I'm still alive," I said. "because I never give up. And I shall not let you win!" All of the mares stood back in astonishment, but Night Mare Moon also stepped back in fear. Light began to engulf me and the mane six, and I was changed back to pony form. We all levitated with light surrounding us and then the strangest thing happened: A golden crown with a green jewel at the top- that was in the shape of a spiral staircase- appeared on my head.

"What is this?" asked Night Mare Moon and I simultaneously. Then, Night Mare Moon speculated, "A seventh Element? Is it possible...Could it be?"

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"It's the Element of Perseverance!" shouted Celestia. If we could, we would've turned around to face Celestia, but we were preparing what I like to call a 'variation' of "Final Color Blaster".

As Night Mare Moon stared full of trepidation, I told her once more, "As I said before, I'm persistent." And with that, the mane six and I fired the rainbow laser at her. The rainbow engulfed her, as she started screaming. But then, it was all over. Luna was liberated from the nightmare she became. Celestia went over to her sister, and the two hugged. The mares and I fell down to the ground.

I dusted myself off as Twilight asked, "Why didn't the Elements of Harmony work the first time?"

I then explained to everyone, "I believe it was because of me." They looked at me obviously confused. "I mean, I shouldn't have merged the future you with the past you. If I didn't do that, the 'spark' would of happened. The 'spark' that didn't happen because you already _knew_ that these ponies were your friends. You didn't realize they were your true friends like you were supposed to, hence why the Elements still activated, but didn't work." They seemed pleased with my explanation, as was I. "But I just altered the future by making a seventh Element."

"Speaking of that," began Twilight, "How did you know that was the Element of Perseverance?" asked Twilight to Princess Celestia.

"It was part of the prophecy of Green. It said he would stop the rising evil darkness, while also creating a seventh Element," explained Celestia.

"Was Night Mare Moon _really_ the rising evil darkness? If so, then I have absolutely no reason for being here, since these six would have stopped her anyways," I reasoned.

"No, I don't think that my sister was the one you had to face. The prophecy was received by many other Gods you know, not just me." My mind stopped for a second, trying to process what Celestia just said.

"You mean-"

"Yes, I am one of the Gods that watches over this domain. As is Luna, but you know her case..." she looked at her sister sadly while saying the last part.

"So, you said that other Gods received the prophecy, I'm assuming it didn't mention the Elements of Harmony, since they are just part of this universe and none else."

"Actually, since they make a powerful weapon, the Gods know of their existence."

"Oh, well that makes sense. Anyways, the prophecy, it speaks of a rising evil darkness that I must stop, while creating a seventh Element. Does that mean I have to create many 'seventh' elements in the other universes too?"

"No, that was just in this world. The prophecies that the other Gods have may require you to do some other things."

"Ok. I'm guessing this rising darkness is going to be multi-dimensional, since other Gods know about it. I'm also assuming, that I may have to make more friends that will aid me on my quest to defeat this monster. Speaking of monster, I faced a weird looking monster when first time-traveling to save Twilight. Could that have been the evil, or was that a minion or something?"

"You are correct, your friends will help you along the way. As for the monster you faced, it may indeed be just a minion. But enough of this, we must find the present Luna so that we can finally go back to our own time. We may discuss this later." I was right then, this was the present Celestia merged with her past self (apparently, she and her past self were here watching when I merged the past ponies to the future ponies) who was comforting the past Luna, who seemed to understand most of what we were saying.

"Right then, let's get going! Then we can make a 'We're-back-from-being-thrown-across-time' party!" suggested Pinkie Pie.

"You really are random..." I said. "But first thing's first, I have to separate you from your past selves so that they may continue to live in the past. They will remember defeating Night Mare Moon as it was supposed to happen, but Luna will know the truth. That is, if her majesty wishes?"

"No, I'd rather forget this so as not to sound crazy when asked what happened. Or worse, be burdened with lying to my subjects, assuming they accept me back of course," replied Luna.

"I understand," I told her. At this point, Trixie was standing along side the mane six.

"Thanks Green, for freeing me from the monstrosity inside me. I wish you all the best of luck in finding...me," said Luna, chuckling at the last comment. We all stifled a laugh, feeling it was much needed.

"How'd ja recover so quickly from yer injuries?" asked Applejack.

"I used a healing spell," I answered. "Well then, let's separate you all!" I cast the spell to separate them, and in a flash of white and pink again, the past ponies appeared, all unconscious.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to let them know what happened," winked Luna.

"Alright, but I need to make you forget what truly went on here. Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked Princess Luna. She simply nodded. I cast an amnesia spell, and she too went unconscious. "Don't worry, I'll cast a wake up spell that'll work in 10 seconds, so as to give us time to leave." And so I did. Then, we jumped into a time portal with my remark, "I sure hope it isn't as hard to get Luna as it was to get you, Princess Celestia."

We arrived at a familiar bridge at night. The moon was full, looking as pretty as ever. I knew all too well where and when we were; Night Mare Night.

"I can't believe that you made a new Element, but still didn't get a Cutie Mark!" blurted Rarity, disrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah, me neither." I responded.

"You really oughta get one, so as to blend in better," retorted Rainbow Dash.

"It would certainly be weird to see a full grown stallion without a Cutie Mark," added Fluttershy.

"Okay, I get it. I'll ask the Cutie Mark Crusaders for help later, but right now, we need to focus on finding Princess Luna." As I said that, I realized all this time, I've only been with the mane six, Trixie, Spike, and the Princesses. Nopony else. "I gotta get out more," I concluded, laughing in my head.

"Well, since we are indeed in the festival of Night Mare Night, we may find Princess Luna in the town," hinted Twilight.

"Well, the thing is, with you nine here, it would be hard to go into town without messing up the time-line. It would be best if you hid, since you insist on continuing with me on this quest," I told them.

"Sure, but where would we hide where we won't be seen?" asked Spike.

"Hmm, try behind those bushes over there," I said as I pointed in front of me.

"Seriously?" bawled Rainbow Dash.

"Seriously," I smirked. The gang went over to the bushes with Rainbow Dash muttering something. They all hid at once and right on cue, too, as somepony in particular was approaching the bridge. I decided to hide myself as well, at least for now, under the bridge. The pony who was coming was none other than Princess Luna herself. Not the present one, but the sad and lonely past one. She went up the bridge and sat there, staring intently at the moon with a sad look on her face.

"Somethin' buggin' ya?" I asked her.

"Who said that?" asked Luna in her Canterlot voice.

"Just a humble follower and servant of Princess Luna," I replied, coming out from under the bride and showing myself to her.

"Then why hast thou hidden from us? Art thou frightened as well?" demanded Luna.

"I came out to see you, didn't I? Of course I'm not scared of you! Why would I be scared of someone as magnificent as yourself?"

"Thou liest!"

"Bien sûr que non! I mean, of course not! I don't get why the others are afraid of such-" (I was going for beauty, but instead went with,)" a marvelous Princess," I lied of course. I knew that these ponies liked getting scared. After all, it is kinda fun. The Princess eyed me carefully, as if trying to tell if I was lying (which is rather hard since I'm wearing sunglasses), and I was going closer to her. I was going to try and speak with her.

"Art thou an alicorn like ourselves?"

"Well, there's a funny thing about that..." I tried explaining to her that I wasn't, but since there was no other term for a winged and horned pony, I just stuck with it. "Why are you out here, anyway? Shouldn't you be enjoying the festivities?" I tried to genuinely show concern for her well being, and it worked. She trusted me.

"It hath been 1000 years, and the traditions have changed a lot. We are not familiar with the new customs, as you can tell we still use the old Canterlot voice. Because of that, we seem like a stranger to these ponies. But on top of all that, because they know us as Night Mare Moon, they are still scared of us."

"Look, I know how thou feelest- I mean how you feel. I had a friend who also dealt with the same problem, but she actually lived through the time. She hates the language, saying it 'changes too often', but she was right. Anyways, what I'm getting at is..." I couldn't possibly tell her the truth, could I? If I told her now, Twilight would-

My thoughts were interrupted by Luna, "Thou art saying?"

"That you should try to understand these ponies. They only saw you as Night Mare Moon, of course they're going to fear you. But you should try to fit in, nonetheless." She smiled at me, finally understanding what she needed to do. I smiled back sheepishly. "The night sure is pretty," I commented.

"Dost thou meaneth that?" asked Princess Luna. I looked back at her. For a while I was lost in her beauty, her mane blending with the night sky.

"Yes, of course! You know, I've always been more of a night person. Whenever I see the full moon- as it is now- I just can't help but notice how beautiful it is. That, and along with the magnificent night sky filled with all those gorgeous stars flicker away, it just gets to me. It's all so, (other than hard to put in words) astonishing. Just like..." I had to cut myself off there. Luna was blushing so much, she looked like a tomato. _I can't make a girlfriend _here_!_ I thought. _I'm not allowed to!_

"Thou speaketh such marvelous words..." remarked Princess Luna. She leaned in closer to me, and I leaned back. Probably a big mistake, thinking it would upset her into thinking I was a liar and was still afraid of her, but it didn't. She pulled me closer to her and kissed me on the cheek. Phew, at least she didn't kiss me on the lips. It was then that the past Twilight came, in her 'Star Swirl the Bearded' costume.

"Hey Princess Lu-" she stopped, and then stared at me. "Who are you?" I got an 'Oh crud' feeling but Princess Luna answered before I could.

"He is but a humble follower and servant to thy Princess, Luna."

"But then, why is he so close to you?" asked Twilight. At this, I was terribly embarrassed. She could tell.

"He hath been helping us understand why you ponies cower before us."

"I think you should go with her, so as to, uh, 'practice' with your newfound knowledge," I told Luna. At this, she agreed. And so, both mares went into town. I let out a sigh and thought, "That was a close one. In fact, way to close for comfort."

"You truly are kind-hearted," said a voice coming from above. It was the present Princess Luna.

"Oh," I started, "You saw all that?" I said sheepishly. She could tell I was blushing deeply, and she too, blushed a little.

"Yes, it was certainly...something." That's when I thought 'Oh crud' again. "Do not worry, I am not mad at you. I am glad that you actually cared enough about me to tell me all that. Did you truly mean it? All of what you said about the night?" she asked me.

"Yes, I did. Back home, the moon looks beautiful, but is nothing compared to this one. But the moon is even less compared to..." I had to cut myself off again. Don't want anypony to get the wrong idea, but I feel I was too late.

"Do go on, Green. I insist you finish your last sentence," tempted Luna.

"A certain mare..." I muttered. 'What am I doing?' I asked myself. As if my luck couldn't get any worse, Luna slowly approached me as she landed. "Uh, Princess?"

"Yes?"

"We should really get going..." I mumbled.

"Should we?" smirked Luna, now extremely close to my face.

"Eep! Y-yes!" I squeaked. Seriously? How was a confident adventurer like me getting toyed with by her?

"Do we have to?" complained Luna, as she suddenly pulled back faster than she pulled in. That was unexpected.

"Erm, yes, we do." I can't believe it. I was getting aroused by her...I shivered at the mere thought of such a thing. I tried not to comment on her pretty eyes, and told the rest of the gang to come out of their hiding place.

"Ya certainly seem t'have a 'thing' for Luna," smirked Applejack with a smug face. I tried to give her an irritated look, but I gave her a 'that's what it seemed like, huh?' look.

"What was going on out there, sister?" asked Celestia, as if she didn't already know the answer.

"I was toying with Green and messing with his emotions. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," she replied.

"It's ok. Y-You can't mess with something that's not there, right?" I joked sheepishly. It seemed to work, however, since everypony started laughing, including Spike. I laughed awkwardly, too. I was still shaken up by what happened. 'What would of happened if she...?' Those thoughts went away as Princess Luna turned to face Trixie.

"You're going to be in a lot of trouble," she told Trixie.

"Don't worry, she's sorry," I said. "And I believe her."

"Well then, I do believe it is high time we leave. We will discuss everything once we get back to the castle," declared Celestia. We nodded in agreement and jumped into what I thought would be the final portal for the day. I was wrong, horribly wrong. Some mysterious force messed with the time portal and I ended up going into a different time. All I could hear was the screaming of, "GREEN!" After all that, I blanked out.


	5. Chapter 5

As I was speeding through time, I noticed something rather strange. This time portal seemed more distorted. I couldn't keep my thoughts, however, as I ended up on the other side of the time portal unconscious. (I seem to be getting knocked out all the time, don't I?)

I awoke to find myself in a garden. Not just any garden either, the Canterlot Castle Garden. _How did I get here?_ I tried to remember. _Let's see, I was about to return to the present with ponies and Spike, but then something strange happened. I was pulled into a different time, I believe._ I was looking around when I spotted something peculiar; It was a pedestal with nothing on it. "Could that be where Discord's statue is supposed to be? And if so, why isn't he there?" I asked myself. That's when I heard a rather familiar voice.

"Talking to yourself, are you? And they say I'm crazy," it chuckled.

"Who are you?" I growled.

"Oh I think you know who I am," it said. "But do you know who you are?"

"Of course I know who I am!"

"Do you now?"

"Yes! I'm Green, the 'Multiverse Hero'!"

"Are you? Or is _he_ the true hero?"

I was really getting irritated at this moment. "How many times do I have to tell you, Discord?"

"Ah, so you do know who I am?" he jeered. Discord was invisible during our conversation, but he finally decided to show himself now. "Nice to meet you. I am Discord, bringer of Disharmony at your service. But you probably already knew that, didn't you?"

I was taken aback a little by his appearance. A draconequus looks weirder in real life. "I kinda did. Now then, how's about you get back into your statue, before I make you?"

"My, aren't we the rash one?" he snorted.

"No, I'd say Rainbow Dash is," I said.

"So you've met the ponies, then? I'm presuming you know Princess Celestia and what she did to me as well."

"Yep, heard about it. I wish I could've witnessed it though...Anyways, did you bring me here?"

"You mean the time portal? Why yes of course!" he told me. I was a little shocked. How did he know how to mess with the time portal? How does he know who I am? "I see you're surprised. Look, there are more than just the Gods who watch over the Multiverse, as you know. There are also evil gods who want to take over the Multiverse. I am not one of those gods, I simply want to have a little fun."

"Then how do you know about them?" I asked shakily. No one told me there were evil gods! Although, I did have a thought that maybe some existed...

"One of them freed me just now, before you came of course. He told me everything; who you were, what you were doing, everything. He offered me a deal. If I managed to stop you and take over this planet, then I could become one of them. Naturally, I declined. I don't need anyone telling me what to do. But the very thought of more than just Equestria? I knew that there were more planets, but an entire Multiverse? I figured, I'd stop you, take over this planet, then move onto the next once I've had my fun." Why on Earth, would Discord tell me his plan? I thought he'd say it in a riddle, or something.

"That's not gonna happen," I responded.

"And why is that?" he teased.

"Because you just told me your plan," I replied, thinking I had the upper hand.

"That's because I know you can't stop me," he snickered. "Do you really think those ponies are your friends?"

"What? Of course they are!"

"Are they? Do you think they'd accept you for who you are? Actually, do they even know who you _truly_ are?" I think his words were finally getting to me. I was actually starting to agree with him.

"They don't know who I am..." He smiled as I acknowledged that. "But that doesn't mean they'll stop being my friends when they do find out!"

"Oh really?" Discord waved his hand and showed me an image. Well actually, a video, in midair. It showed me- the actual Earth me- with the mane six, Princesses, and Spike looking at me disgusted. They said some words like, ugly, disgusting, etc. Then they left, leaving me all alone in the Everfree Forest. The video disappeared, and I kept my head down. "You see?" he coaxed. I nodded. "Green, join me! And together, we will rule the Multiverse!" (Using a line from Star Wars? Clever...) I agreed.

_Meanwhile, back in Canterlot Castle..._

"What are we doing, just sitting here? We have to help Green!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"As much as I agree with you, Rainbow, we can't. Green is the only one who can teleport through time," replied Twilight.

"Or is he?" asked Rarity, looking at both Princesses.

"We could try, but there are so many variables, so many things that could go wrong," said Princess Celestia.

"You could end up in a different time, a different place. A completely different universe!" chimed in Princess Luna.

"We have to try," said Spike, determination in his eyes. "He would help us if we were in trouble."

"Alright," affirmed both Princesses in unison. "First let's see where Green is. Or rather, as he put it, when he is," said Princess Celestia. Her horn started glowing, and another video appeared (this time in magic) showing where I was.

"Discord!" everyone gasped. They saw how he convinced me to join him, but now, he was simply talking to me, showing me all the chaos he could actually cause. After a while, he noticed a portal behind me. He looked straight at it, and saw all the mares plus Spike looking at us. He smiled and shot a beam at it. The video flickered, then vanished.

"That's it, we have to help 'im!" declared Applejack.

Everypony nodded. Both Princess' horns started glowing and a portal through time appeared. "Now, when you step into the portal, you're going to take the forms of your past selves," said Celestia. "It's the only form of time-travel that we can cast."

"Wait, Princess, you're not coming with us?" asked Twilight.

"No, somepony needs to stay here to re-open the portal!" reasoned Princess Luna. The mares and Spike looked uneasy, but they quickly went into the portal. "Do you think they'll be alright, sister?"

"I hope so, Luna. I hope so..."

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" I asked Discord.

"Just wait and see," he reassured. We were working on a plan to lure in the present ponies after he found the portal behind me. He knew they would try to come and get me. Boy was he right. Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Spike ran towards the garden labyrinth, where we were waiting for them.

"Green!" shouted Twilight.

"Ah-ah-ah! In order to get your 'friend' back, you're all going to have to play my little game again," ordered Discord.

"We ain't fallin' for yer tricks again!" yelled Applejack.

"Yeah, you cheated last time!" added Rainbow Dash.

"And you made me carry a boulder!" emphasized Rarity.

"You made me think everypony was laughing at me!" screamed Pinkie Pie.

"And you made me be mean to my friends!" scolded Fluttershy.

"You turned us all against each other! We're not playing any more of your games, Discord. We have the Elements of Harmony this time!" contended Twilight.

"Ha ha ha, those things won't work without Green, now! Did you forget, he made a new Element! What was it again? The Element of Perseverance? He doesn't seem so persistent. Why look, he gave up on your friendship!" cackled Discord.

"Well you obviously did something to him, otherwise, he wouldn't be so gray!" piped Spike.

"You're not playing fair again!" yelled Twilight.

"I'm not playing fair? Perhaps we haven't met. I'm Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony. Hello?" Discord chuckled.

"Ugh," exclaimed everyone. I looked at everyone. Their faces were full of worry. _Worry, for me?_ I thought. I continued to think, _They came back for me..._ That's when it hit me. _They_are _my true friends._

"I dunno Discord, they _did_ come back for me," I told Discord.

"Yes Green! We're your friends. I don't know what Discord told you, but don't listen to him!" reassured Twilight. _Don't worry, guys. I've got a plan,_ I told them telepathically. They were a bit startled at that (okay, so they were seriously surprised), but I assured them that it was because of an Empathy-Trust link that I'd learnt from a friend. Whenever there is someone and we trust each other, we can speak telepathically. Anyways, they nodded.

"You really think they came back for _you_? I assure you, they came back to stop me!" Discord disagreed.

"No, I think they may like me for who I am," I said to him, almost yelling. My color was starting to return.

"Oh really?" Discord contended. He did what was perhaps the worst thing that could've happened to me. He put his hand on my head and split Green and I. I was literally shot out of Green's body and straight toward Spike, too. I crashed onto him, but thankfully, he landed on top of me, so I didn't squish him.

"Ugh, my head," I muttered. Spike got off me and took a few steps back. "Wha-What the?" I said, struggling to comprehend what just happened. I noticed I was me again. What I also noticed, were two things. One, Green was no longer in pony form, but instead in Celestrian form. And two, everypony was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Uh, who are you, exactly?" asked Applejack.

"What are you talking about? I'm me, Green!" I replied loudly.

"No you're not! I am!" shouted Green.

"Huh? Wait, Discord...did you just...?" I stuttered.

"Yes, I split you from the true Hero of the Multiverse. Everypony knows who you truly are now. So if you'll excuse me- I mean us- We must get going. Have to wreak havoc on the town. Ta-ta!" answered Discord. And with that, Green and Discord disappeared in a flash of light. I stood there- staring at where they used to be- thinking about what just happened, but more importantly, what would happen to me right now. I was too scared to turn and face everyone. In fact, I was thinking of just running away from them...until I felt a hoof on my shoulder.

"Green? Are you ok?" asked Twilight.

"..."

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," assured Fluttershy.

"...I...I'm not Green anymore...My actual name is...Kevin..." I finally responded. Everypony looked at each other, unsure of how to answer. "Look, I don't show many people my true form; I'm too afraid of...rejection. Hence why I came up- er- choose to be Green. He's more versatile and likeable..." They looked at me with sad faces, but they understood how I felt.

"You don't need to feel like that," said Twilight, in what seemed like a motherly tone.

"Yeah, we're here fer ya," added Applejack. After everypony reassured me that I had nothing to fear, we group-hugged.

"Right, then! We need to get Green back! He has the watch, so I can't do much. But with our combined efforts, I'm sure we'll overcome any and all obstacles!" I exclaimed. We galloped/ran to Ponyville, figuring that that's where Discord would be causing the most chaos. Boy, were we right. The town looked, well, different would be an understatement. It certainly looked like the 'chaos capital of the world'. I noticed the time of day was changing rapidly, too. Then, we reached the soap roads.

"Wo-oah! This i-is slippery!" bubbled Pinkie Pie.

"Yeah, it sure is," I replied. If I had been Green, his all-terrain shoes would of let me walk on this with no problem at all. But if there's one thing I remember about slippery surfaces, is that friction lessened. So I tried to lift my feet without causing too much friction, and it worked for a while, though I did occasionally slip and fall on my face. Discord slid by us as if he were ice skating.

"Where's Green?" asked an irritated Twilight.

"He's off causing trouble as well," smirked Discord.

"Grr, ruining his image...clever, but we will stop you," I growled.

"Oh, please. You and what watch?" jeered Discord. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "I thought so," he said, and soap-skated off.

"Don't worry, we'll get Green back," assured Fluttershy.

"I know we will," I nodded.

"We should try and find the Elements of Harmony. Last time they were in the Library," said Twilight.

"I don't think that'll work. Discord knows you're all from the future, so he may have hidden them somewhere else. Besides, didn't you hear him? He said they won't work without Green," I replied sadly.

"How many times do we have to tell you? You're Green!" yelled Rainbow Dash. I opened my mouth to protest, but we arrived at the Library.

"Let's see...Elements of Harmony, Elements of Harmony...here we go!" said Twilight, as she found the book she was looking for. She opened the book, but much to their surprise (not mine, I totally saw this coming) the Elements were not there. "But- but- they were here before!" stuttered Twilight.

"I told you, he learned from his mistake. He probably won't give them to you so easily this time," I told everypony.

Then out of nowhere, Discord appeared. "That's right!" he mocked. "In fact, why would I even _want_ to give them to you? Do I want to be stopped?" He simply laughed, then as quickly as he appeared, he left.

"I've got it," I announced. Everypony turned to look at me. "We're gonna have to trick him."

"How?" asked Rarity.

"We could make him think that we lost and he won. We could even act the opposite of how we usually do, just to make it seem believable," suggested Twilight.

"I doubt that'll work. No, we need to think of something a bit less obvious than that. But I'm not getting any ideas. Maybe beat him at something he's good at?" I said.

"You mean changing reality?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Yeah! That's it!" I exclaimed. "Wait, I can't do that now; I forgot I don't have my watch." I looked down at the ground, sad. "I'm sorry I failed you guys..."

"No you haven't!" urged Spike.

"Yeah, we can still do this!" agreed Rainbow Dash.

"We need ta' get Green back!" said Applejack.

"Right, we need a plan," I called. We huddled for some reason, even though it was rather pointless. "So maybe a distraction..." I started. We continued to talk things through until eventually...

"That's it, we've got a plan!" proclaimed Twilight.

"Now to set it in motion!" I added.

We went outside and saw all the chaos that was still going on. Cotton candy clouds that dropped chocolate rain, soap roads, floating buildings, and...what the hay? What are those things wearing ballerina dresses? And why are they dancing? Well, can't be stranger than the animals with really long legs. I searched around and eventually found Discord sitting on his throne. We trotted/walked over nonchalantly, and he noticed this.

"Why so calm? Can't you see all the chaos around?" asked Discord.

"Yeah, and I want to stop it," I told him.

"Why? Chaos is a wonderful, wonderful thing!" remarked Discord.

"No it ain't!" yelled Applejack. Yep, I agree. If only Discord knew _true_ Chaos, Perfect Chaos, then he'd see how wrong he is.

"Or would he?" came a voice from above. We looked up to see Green hovering above, over Discord. Did he just hear my thoughts? "Yes I did." He then told me telepathically, _I hope you have a plan. I can't take much more of this guy._

I looked at Green and smirked. _Don't worry,_ I told him, _we do. We need to you to beat him at his own game. Reality-bender against reality-warper._ He looked at me like I was crazy, but agreed.

"Why so smug?" asked Discord. I nodded at Twilight.

"We came to make a deal. Let's play a game. Loser has to do what the winner decrees," I told him.

"Sure! I'd love to play your little game, but what is it?"

"How's about a game to see who can cause the best chaos?"

He thought for a second, then said, "None of you stand a chance."

"Not us, but Green does. You against Green; winner takes all."

"Are you kidding me? He's not even your friend anymore!"

"I wouldn't say that, Discord," replied Green. As soon as he said that, Discord was shocked.

"How-?"

"You can't mess with me. I've been through a lot to know what can mess with my mind, including other reality-warpers like you," said Green. "Now then, are we gonna do this or not?"

"Hm, clever, aren't you? Fine, I accept your challenge, but your all way in over your heads if you think anyone can beat me at my own game," proclaimed Discord. "First let's see if you can even beat my creations right now."

We looked at Green expectantly. _What? You think I know everything?_ We can hope, can't we?

"Try changin' them clouds to somethin' else," said Applejack. Green nodded.

"Hmm, chocolate rain...How can you beat an internet meme?" I asked, to myself in particular.

"How's about chocolate clouds with raining cotton candy?" said Green, as he changed the clouds.

"Not bad," said Discord.

"Just warming up," responded Green. He cracked his hands and changed something else.

"Short animals with big heads?" said Discord, a little amazed. Green changed another thing. "Tap dancing instead of ballet? Well, that's not-" Discord was cut off by Green making mountains float instead of buildings. He also made trees float, and changed the pull of gravity so that it was different in varying areas. Ponies were floating upward, walking on walls, and some remained normal. "Grr," Discord was beginning to get irritated.

"I know," said Green, "Milk roads you can swim in, and chocolate chip cookie lands instead of grass." Discord got up at this.

"That's it! Time for me to step in!" shouted Discord. He made it so that whenever you walked, you hopped instead. He made bits grow on trees, plants grew in the air, doors were on the ground, and the buildings had faces. That last one was a bit freaky.

"Hmph," Green changed something we were unsure of. Our heads were replaced with each others' bodies. I was on Spike's, his on Pinkie's, Pinkie's on mine, Twilight on Fluttershy's, Fluttershy's on Rarity's, Rarity's on Rainbow Dash, and ironically, Rainbow Dash and Applejack switched with each other.

"What the hay?" exclaimed Rainbow Dash. Well I thought it was her, but their voices changed too. It was actually Applejack who said that, and the southern accent of hers was lost as well.

"Woah, I have fingers!" yelled Pinkie. "Wo-oah! I-it's hard to w-walk!" She fell on her face, and I couldn't stop laughing; her voice was really deep, like Flutterguy's. Then I remembered.

"Pinkie, be careful with my body!" I told her. "At least I kept my fingers, oh wait, these are Spike's. I feel shorter."

"Green, was this really necessary?" asked Twilight, in a hushed voice.

"Yes, necessary roughness. I mean, necessary if we want to win," replied Green. "How're you gonna follow up, Discord?"

"How's about this!" he shot out.

"Do he did what?" asked Rarity. Everypony was confused at this point.

"Answer your there's," I told them. We were speaking backwards. Well, not totally, just saying the words in the opposite order.

"What's your comeback?" mocked Discord.

"This," said Green.

"?tahw woN" said Twilight.

".niaga ,rewsna rouy s'erehT," I told them. We were really speaking backwards this time. "?su htiw gnissem pots uoy naC .esle gnihtemos ot hcitwS"

"Ok, fine," grumbled both Green and Discord. We were changed back to normal.

"Ah, back in my own body," said Rarity.

"You said it," I chuckled.

"So we're evenly matched, then?" reasoned Discord.

"I wouldn't say that," answered Green with a smug look on his face. Music started playing from a huge, loud boom box that came from nowhere.

"Oh no," I muttered, "Not this."

_We're no strangers to love! You know the rules, and so do I! A full commitment's what I'm, thinking of. You wouldn't get this from any other guy! I just want to tell you how I'm feeling. Gotta make you, understand!_

"What- what is this?" yelled Discord.

Green smiled and said, "It's called a rick roll. And you, Discord, have just been rick roll'd."

_Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and desert you! Never gonna make you cry! Never gonna say goodbye! Never gonna tell a lie, and hurt you!_

"Make it stop, make it stop!" yelled Discord, covering his ears. Green made the boombox disappear, and approached Discord.

"Give up?"

"Yes, yes you win!" responded Discord. The Elements appeared on us, mine as a bracelet on my left hand (as I wear my watch on my right.) Green and Spike watched as we prepared the rainbow blast of harmony. We shot at Discord, and turned him back to stone.

"Aw, man," I said, "I'm beat."

"Yeah, me too," said Spike.

"You didn't do anything!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, I should be the one who's tired! I had to change everything!" yelled Green.

"Well, at least we beat Discord," said Applejack.

"Using that horrid music," added Rarity.

"I honestly didn't think it was that bad," responded Fluttershy.

"Me, too," I said.

"Wow, did you see that? Green beat Discord at his own game! And you should of seen your face, Twilight! You looked so hilarious on Fluttershy's body. And did you see-" Pinkie was cut off by Twilight.

"So, care to make everything back to normal, Green?"

"With pleasure," he replied. Everything returned to it's normal state, and feeling like we were done here, we left. Back to the future.

"Where's Trixie?" I asked, back in my pony form.

"She stayed here, saying that it would be better so she wouldn't get in the way," answered Twilight.

"But she left," added Rarity.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna came to us, after closing the portal. "You've done an excellent job, my little ponies. And my little human," said Celestia. She winked at me at the last part.

"Yes, Discord shall remain in his statue, now," said Luna. "As for Trixie, she left a note." I was handed a note by one of the guards. One of Celestia's guards, to be specific. I read it out loud:

_Dear Green, Twilight, and everypony else,_

_ I'm sorry I had to leave like this, without telling anypony, but I had to. It was for the best. I wanted to thank all of you, for giving me a second chance. Especially you Green, you showed me that if you really want something, you have to fight for it. That includes friendship. Now I know, friendship is magic. I'm off traveling, in search of myself, so to speak. I want to become truly the 'Great and Powerful, Trixie'._

_ Your dear friend,_

_Trixie._

I continued to look at the note, then I looked at everypony. "I guess she really did change, then," I told them. Everypony looked sad, but then Pinkie broke the silence.

"Hey, why is everypony so glum? We should be happy! In fact, we should throw a 'Green-not-only-just-saved-us-from-staying-in-the-past-forever-but-also-made-some-friends-and-helped-changed-Trixie-for-the-better' party!" We laughed and agreed.

"Okay, Pinkie, you go do that. Go on, I'll catch up with you later," I told the mane 6 and Spike. "I need to speak with the Princesses." They nodded and Twilight teleported all of the to her Library with Pinkie leaving an echo of 'This is gonna be so much fun!'

"What do you need to talk to us about?" asked Celestia.

"I...affected the story waaaay to much," I told her.

"What do you mean?" asked Luna.

"I mean, Trixie was supposed to stay haughty, and I shouldn't have sent all of you through time in the first place. Something bad's bound to happen."

"Don't worry Green, nothing bad's going to happen. What's past is past. Besides, you being here already affects the timeline, doesn't it?" replied Celestia.

"But-"

"Trust us, Green, when we tell you that you did nothing wrong. We're Goddesses," Luna interjected.

"Right, keep forgeting that...But Discord said something. Something about an 'evil' god coming to him. It told him to join the other evil gods trying to take over the Multiverse. Discord told me he denied, simply because he wanted to rule everything in his own way with no one telling him what to do, but I'm not sure." Both Princesses looked at me with a hint of shock.

"Really?" asked Luna. I nodded.

"That is what the prophecy foretold. 'The Hero of the Multiverse shall stop the rising evil darkness; His friends and a Seventh Element will find him eventually, for together is the only way to harness, the righteous power of harmony.' This is our version of the prophecy received by the other Gods. Their's may differ slightly or vastly, but I know that it includes the first line and 'his friends will find him eventually'," explained Celestia.

"Yes, the 'rising evil darkness' is the evil gods trying to take over the Multiverse. You may come in contact with these evil gods, but we do not know when. But if one does manage to cross your path when you are with your friends, you must protect them with your life. You may be immortal, but they are not, and the only way to defeat this evil, is through your friends," added Luna.

"They do not know this yet," said Celestia.

"Who? My friends, or the evil gods?" I asked.

"Both. And it is better that it stays that way. If Twilight and/or her friends found out that they were so important, it may cause the evil gods to notice, and attack them," replied Celestia. I couldn't believe this. My newly made friends are in danger...because of me. Of course.

"They are not in danger because of you," beamed Celestia.

"Okay, that is getting a little weird. How come everyone's able to hear my thoughts?" I said, jokingly. We laughed a little, but then I added, "No, seriously."

Celestia looked at me and said, "I thought you knew. The trust-empathy link?" I face-hoofed myself. How come I keep forgetting? "Anyways you'll cross that bridge when you get to it. You'll be ready when the time comes. But for now, we should get going on to Pinkie's party. You wouldn't want to disappoint her, would you?" I shuddered at the thought of Pinkie Pie being sad. _Scary__._

"And that's how Green saved everypony!" announced Pinkie Pie. Everypony cheered and stamped their hooves. The party took place in the middle of town. Streamers were everywhere, banners saying "GREEN!", and a lot of ponies attended. Both Princesses were their, obviously the mane 6 and Spike, then I noticed some recognizable background ponies. Derpy Hooves, Lyra, Dr. Hooves, Vinyl Scratch, Bon-bon, etc.

We were standing on top of a wooden rectangular prism of some sort. I looked to my left and saw everypony smiling at me. _I can't believe that I'm getting these ponies involved into something this bad,_ I thought. They came over and hugged me all of a sudden. I hugged them back. We eventually broke the group hug and Twilight opened her mouth to say something, but Pinkie Pie interrupted.

"Isn't this exciting? *Gasp* are you excited cause I'm excited I've never been so excited, well, except for the time that I went *gasp* but I mean really-" Pinkie babbled on.

Twilight simply ignored her and spoke to me, "So, Green, enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, the cake is great!" I said, suddenly with a mouthful of cake.

"Oh my, aren't you hungry?" remarked Rarity, with slight tone of disgust.

"Yeah," I said, swallowing some cake. "I haven't had much to eat for the entire time!"

"Didn'tcha eat all that apple pie?" asked Applejack.

"Uh, what can I say? I'm a big eater. Love food, can't get enough of it," I replied.

"Oh my gosh, me too!" exclaimed Pinkie. "We should totally have an eating contest!"

I smiled at Pinkie, "You're on!"

"Wait, right now?" asked Spike.

"You can't be serious," added Rainbow Dash.

We ignored them and trotted over to the food table. It was covered with baked goods. Cakes, cookies, pies, cheesecakes, sweet-topped buns, etc. all as far as the eye can see. _Not for long,_ I thought. I looked over at Pinkie who was already stuffing her mouth with food. "Hey, no fair! You started before me!"

"Woll, tulkin uhbout it isnt gonnuh help!" babbled Pinke with mouthful of food. She was right. I dug in. I began to eat slowly, but started to increase my speed with each bite. I then started to suck up the food, much like Kirby. I was eating everything, including the table. I stopped when Pinkie Pie ended up inside my mouth.

"Petuee!" I spat out Pinkie. "They said you tasted like candy! Boy are they wrong..."

"First off, who are 'they'? Second, why did you try to eat me?" asked Pinkie.

"Uh, nopony in particular! And uh, I couldn't stop eating. Literally. Sorry about that," I told her, my cheeks red from the embarrassment. The rest of the gang came over to see how we were doing. "Ugh, I don't *blech* feel so good...My stomach..."

"You better not throw up on us," warned Rarity.

"Ugh, no promises," I smirked, my face turning greener than usual. I galloped over to a trash can and...you know. "Well, I guess Pinkie wins," I said, coming back. We went to join everypony else and danced to the music. I suggested a few tracks (none of which they knew) so I tried to remember a familiar tune and teleported a track for Vinyl to play.

"Here, put this on," I told Vinyl.

"Sure thing!" she replied, as she magically levitated the record onto the DJ deck. The song started to play and everypony stopped what they were doing. They obviously never heard this before. Vinyl, on the other hand, was bobbing her head forward and back to the music.

I got up to the wooden deck and yelled, "Follow along!" I began to dance, trying to synch myself to the music. Soon everypony followed suit. Then the lyrics were coming to a familiar halt. I then shouted, "Everyday I'm Shuffling!" To my surprise, it's easier to shuffle on four legs. I mean, I tried to shuffle on two feet, but I'm just not good at it. Everypony looked at me in awe, seeing me slide around the wooden deck with ease. They then tried their hoof at it, and pretty soon, the scene started to look a lot the music video of this song. We continued to dance into the night, and eventually everpony left to their houses. Everypony except Luna and I.

"Why haven't you left yet?" I asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Green," replied Luna smugly.

"Well, the truth is, I have no place to stay..."

"Can't you simply teleport yourself back home, to your own planet?"

I was shocked when she said that. "Don't you want me here? I see how it is..." I turned to leave, then I remembered that I was summoned here. I can't exactly leave until the 'task' is done.

"I didn't mean it that way, Green."

"Well I can't leave anyways. I was summoned here."

"Oh right...We'll fix that in the morning. For now, care to come sleep with us at the castle?"

"Uh, sure, I guess. Don't worry, I won't stay there every night. I'm gonna build my house here tomorrow, if you don't mind of course."

"Alright, then. Let us go." She called her chariot, and we left toward the castle. The trip was surprisingly short, and it felt great having the night breeze flow through my mane. We arrived and the night guards let us in. Luna led the way, seeing as how I still wasn't familiar with the layout of the castle. We came to her room, and I stopped to think.

"So where am I sleeping?" I asked her, finally feeling drowsy.

Luna giggled and said, "With me, silly. Where do you think you woke up this morning?" I struggled to remember, as it was hard to believe this all happened in one day. Luna giggled once more, then led us in. Her bed was dark blue or it just seems that way because it was nighttime. The room pretty much looked a lot like Celestia's. _Same tastes,_ I thought. I looked and saw that there was only one bed.

"You knew I liked sleeping on the floor, didn't you?" I asked her.

She apparently thought I was being sarcastic. "Oh, you still don't know? It _is_ a king-sized bed. Or should I say Princess-sized?"

"You can't be serious? _Me_ sleeping with _you__?_" I regretted saying that, as she took some offense to it, by the look on her face. "I mean, you're a Princess! Why would you sleep with me?"

She giggled yet again, and I felt relieved that she didn't just hate my guts right now. "Don't worry, you're fine. Besides, it's just one night. Who cares what other ponies think. Now then, climb in while I take my stuff off," Luna told me.

*Gulp* Sleeping with a princess? IN THE NUDE? I think she heard my thoughts, as she continued to giggle as she took her crown and chest-wear off.

She then climbed into bed left to me. "That's all you needed to take off? Not much of a difference," I told her.

"Why don't you take your vest off?" she asked me.

"Uh, ok. I mean, it DOES have some of my power, but that shouldn't matter, right?" I told her in a sarcastic voice.

She sighed and said, "Suit yourself."

"I think you mean, 'unsuit yourself'," I responded, while taking my vest and sunglasses off. I left them on a bedside desk. I turned over and saw Luna staring at me. "What?"

"Your eyes..."

"Hmm?"

"It's just, you're always wearing those sunglasses. Nopony ever gets to see how your eyes look like."

I blushed a little. "Is that a compliment?" We giggled (no wait, she giggled, I chuckled. More manly,) at that. You know, she looks beautiful, and if I wasn't forbidden to...I shook the thoughts off my mind. She kept staring into my eyes and smiled. I smiled back, and she closed her eyes. She slowly went to sleep, but I remained awake, _as usual,_ I thought. I turned onto my back and just lay there, pondering about today. _Man, today sure was fun, but challenging all the same. Just how an adventure ought to be. I wonder how tomorrow will be?_ I finally drifted to sleep, thinking about what the following day would bring.

And so, day one of Green's Adventures in Equestria ended. The adventure's only just begun...


	6. Chapter 6

I stirred awake. I stretched out my limbs as far as I could, and let out a quiet yawn. "That was the best sleep I've had in months!" I said aloud quietly. I checked my watch, and saw it was 6 A.M. "Well no wonder it still looks dark out." I got up from the bed, put my vest and sunglasses on, and opened the curtains. If it wasn't for my pair of sunglasses, my eyes would've been burning. The sun was out already, and blasted into my face. I looked back to see that Luna wasn't in bed.

"Finally awake, are we?" said a voice from the doorway.

"Princess Luna!" I exclaimed, giving a bow.

"You don't need to do that. You're not exactly one of my or Celestia's subjects, you know."

"Right," I said, giving a sheepish smile.

"Now, have a good sleep? You stayed in bed for longer than most ponies."

"Wow, I did? That's...Wait, you ponies get up this early in the morning?"

"What are you talking about?"

"My watch says it's..." I face-hoofed. "I forgot, time-zone differences. What time is it now?" I walked over to the window before Luna could answer.

"Let's see...If I got this right...the sundial should work if it faces true celestial north..." I explained, to whom I'm not sure. Also, where the heck did the sundial come from? "Aha! It is...12 P.M.? I must have stayed up longer than I thought... Well, I guess that answers that I sleep in your bed every day? It sure feels nice."

Luna chuckled at the question. "Of course not, Green! You need to get your own bed. In fact, that is what I came here for. Celestia and I need to discuss on your being here."

"Alrighty then!" I said, with a lot of enthusiasm.

She led the way and I followed her down several corridors. Most of them were simple, with a few paintings and some had tinted windows like you'd see in a church. [i]Colorful,[/i] I thought. We finally arrived at the throne room, where Celestia was waiting patiently. Or at least I hope so. Don't want to be sent to the moon for keeping her waiting.

"Green! How nice to see you! How did you like your sleep?" she asked, with a warm smile on her face.

"It was definitely better than the ones I'm used to. I really enjoyed it. So, what are we here to discuss?" I answered, while Luna was going over with her sister.

"Ah, yes, that. We need to talk about you being summoned here. First things first, do you wish to stay here in Equestria, bound by a summon?" asked Princess Celestia.

"Well, yes, but not by a summon. Thing is, I need to be able to go to other places to explore, not just this one," I explained.

Celestia nodded, and removed the summon from me (a strange light enveloped me, then disappeared.)

"Don't worry, it's not like I'll be leaving anytime soon. Besides, I can send clones to explore as well," I told them. "In fact, I think I already have."

"Okay then. That's figured out. Now on to the next order of business," said Luna.

"If you are staying here, then you need a house to stay in. Or, do you prefer to travel to your own world and stay there for the night?" asked Celestia.

"Well, I don't typically go home and rest. It would be too much of a hassle to do so, seeing as how I would have to travel back and forth between planets. That, and time doesn't pass much when I go to different worlds, so if I left and came back, it'll basically be like I never left at all. No, I usually stay in the planet I'm currently adventuring in, most of the time in a tent of some sort- because I'm mostly on the move instead of actually staying in one spot- or occasionally, a house I pass by," I informed them. "I guess I could buy a house here. Or better yet, build one."

"Then so be it," proclaimed Celestia.

"You will need a job to earn enough bits to maintain yourself," reminded Luna.

"Oh, right. Forgot about that...I mean, I tend to literally make the currency of the planet from my watch. It's not counterfeit, but it does feel wrong to do so. I could speak to Applejack and see if she'll let me work for her for a few days. Until I find a job that I could stay in," I said.

"I see...But, what is wrong with keeping a job with the Apple family?" asked Luna.

"Well, I feel like I'd be too dependent on them. I don't want to be a bother," I admitted.

"It [i]is[/i] a job, Green. You'd be helping them, they'd be paying you," objected Celestia.

"Well, if you say so. Is that all the matters that needed to be attended to?" I asked.

Celestia checked a list that magically appeared. "It would seem so," she replied, "but what about your flank?"

I was taken aback a little at the question. "What do you mean?"

"You have no Cutie Mark," pointed out Luna.

"You can't exactly go into town without one," said Celestia.

"I suppose so, but it'd be better than having to go into town as a human. I'd be an alien to them," I replied.

"And we can't just make them magically appear either," acknowledged Celestia.

"I know who could help me; the Cutie Mark Crusaders! Though I'm not too sure how they'll think of me, seeing somepony of my age without a Cutie Mark," I exclaimed.

"That could work," reasoned Celestia. "Just don't give away your identity. We don't need everypony to worry about an alien staying here."

I nodded in understanding.

"Well, how about some breakfast before you be on your way to do your work?" suggested Luna.

My stomach rumbled. "Well if my stomach agrees."

After eating a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich (that I made, mind you) I flew off. At first I had some difficulty, still trying to get used to my wings, but I got the hang of it; thrust, drag, lift, and weight. It felt great, feeling the sense of freedom of being in the sky. The wind blows in your face, you're above the clouds, you get to see the birds, too. And even better, it was a sunny day.

I landed near the farm (crash-landed, I should say; still suck at landing) and heard someone, or rather somepony, bucking trees. I trotted over to the direction of the sound, and saw Big Macintosh. He bucked another tree before noticing me. (Woah, a rhyme. I'm so bad at those.)

"Can Ah help ya?" he asked.

"Uh, yes actually. I'm looking for a job here," I told him.

"Then ya came ta the right place at th' right time," responded somepony from behind him.

"Oh really?" I replied, my eyes lighting up.

"Yeah. Ya see, there's a swarm a' hungry caterpillars headed this way. If we don't get all these apples picked, they'll be eaten," explained Applejack, coming up behind Big Mac.

"Eeyup," added Big Macintosh. "What about them fellows that came here? Said they needed a foalsitter?"

"Ah told them we couldn't," replied Applejack. She turned to me. "Thanks fer agreein' ta help, Green. We certainly need it right now..."

I smiled and said, "Then I suppose you don't mind if I use my powers, then?"

Before either of the could open their mouths to say anything, I teleported a bunch of baskets in front me and put them each under trees. Then, I stomped my hoof to the ground, creating a tremor, which in turn caused the trees to shake and their apples to fall off. The baskets quickly filled and I brought them back to the barn. I repeated the process for several acres and it probably took no less than a couple of minutes to do so.

I turned to face them and saw both of their mouths gaping open. "What?"

I got no response from either of them. I'm assuming they were too awestruck. Finally, Applejack spoke up. "That was..."

"Sure somethin'," finished Big Mac.

They paid me 600 bits, which I'm assuming is a lot.

"Thanks," I told them.

"Yer welcome. And thank ya much for helpin' us. Like Ah said before, we really needed it," replied Applejack.

"Well, if that's it, I best be on my way to look for more work. I could try to find those fellows you were talking about. I recall you mentioning that they needed a foalsitter. Though I'm not exactly good with kids..." I said.

"You should still try," affirmed Applejack.

I nodded. They told me that the ponies who came over were Mr. and Mrs. Cake, who were over at Sugarcube Corner. I thanked them once more, and I was off.

"Now, Pinkie, are you sure you really understand the responsibility of watching over two babies?" urged Mr. Cake.

"I can be responsible. Why, responsibility is my middle name. Pinkie Responsibility Pie," assured Pinkie Pie.

I came in as she said that, and answered with somewhat of a smirk. "I thought your middle name was Dianne."

"Oh, hey Green!" replied Pinkie Pie.

"Hey," I answered with a cheer.

"Excuse me, but who might you be?" asked Mrs. Cake.

"Oh, that's Green! He just arrived here, remember?" responded Pinkie Pie.

"So you're the stallion that we had the party for! Well, nice to meet you!" greeted Mr. Cake.

"Likewise," I replied with a smile.

"We really have to get going," said Mrs. Cake.

"Actually," I interrupted, "I heard you needed a foalsitter? Thing is, I need a job right now to earn enough bits to build myself a house."

"Well, you're a little late, Green. I'm already foalsitting for them," said Pinkie Pie.

"Oh," I said, tilting my head down.

"Maybe you'd be a better idea than Pinkie, though," whispered Mr. Cake.

Apparently, Pinkie heard him and yelled, "I can take care of everything, no problemo, Mr. and Mrs. Cake. Everything is under control."

Pinkie pushed us out of the shop and closed the door. Mr. and Mrs. Cake left in a hurry, leaving me alone.

"Well, that certainly went well," I said to myself sarcastically. I pulled out the list that Princess Celestia gave me and looked at what else I needed to do. "Let's see. Job, done. House, needs to be done. Cutie Mark...I should do that right now...Where would they be, though?"

Out of nowhere came three young fillies, racing each other. They were going rather fast, too. One of them didn't see me, and was closing in quickly. I recognized the filly as Sweetie Belle, when it finally occurred to me that I should be jumping out of the way. I realized too late, however, as Sweetie crashed into me and the other young fillies followed. We rolled down the street and crashed into a wall.

"Mmf," groaned Scootaloo.

The ponies were all on top of me, so I couldn't get up. Apple Bloom, however, got up quickly and exclaimed, "Did they appear?" She looked at her flank, and her face saddened.

"Well, racing isn't our special talent," responded Scootaloo.

As those two got off of me, Sweetie Belle finally got up and noticed me. "Oh my gosh! We're so sorry!" She jumped off, and I was able to pull myself up.

"Right, sorry 'bout that. We were tryin' ta get our Cutie Marks, again. Ah guess we have ta keep tryin'," said Apple Bloom.

"Hey, you're that pony from before...Green, right? We had a party for you and everypony went. I've gotta say, those were some pretty slick moves!" said Scootaloo with a grin.

I smiled and replied with a simple, "Thanks."

"Hey, how come you don't have a Cutie Mark?" asked Sweetie Belle.

The three little ponies looked up at me, waiting for an answer.

"Uh," [i]Think, think. What is a plausible lie?[/i] I thought. [i]Should I just tell them the truth? I'm an inter-dimensional traveler. I'm not really a pony, I'm an alien from a different planet.[/i] "I have one, it's just invisible!" [i]Real smooth.[/i]

As soon as I said that, all three ponies burst out in laughter. "It's true!" I yelled.

"Yeah, and I'm Discord," snorted Scootaloo.

"Okay, I admit it. I still haven't found my special talent yet. Emphasis on 'yet'," I said. "In fact, I was searching for you. I was hoping you three could help me find my Cutie Mark, so I can actually 'fit in'."

"Really?" exclaimed Sweetie Belle. "That means..."

"A FOURTH CUTIE MARK CRUSADER!" yelled all three of them in unison. They dragged me off to who knows where while I was rubbing my ears from the sudden burst of loud noise.

We went back to a familiar farm, only this time, to the fields. We passed several trees before arriving at the official Cutie Mark Crusaders' tree house. It was rather quaint, posters of various ponies filling the inside. There were stools, too.

"How do you like our tree house?" asked Apple Bloom.

"It's amazing!" I told them, as I looked around. "When I build my house, it'll probably look like this. Or at least, have a room like this."

They all smiled at me. "Right, first order of business; How are we going to help Green get his Cutie Mark?"

"We could try an' do a bunch of things like we did before," suggested Apple Bloom.

"Actually, you mentioned building a house, right? Why don't help you? Maybe we can get a construction Cutie Mark!" proposed Sweetie Belle.

"That...sounds like a great idea," agreed Apple Bloom.

"All in favor, say I!" said Scootaloo.

"I!" exclaimed all three ponies.

"Great!" I said. "Now, where are we going to build it?"

"Hmm," thought all of the fillies.

"Well, were would you want it?" asked Sweetie Belle.

I thought for a second. "Well, normally I'd have it in the sky, but there's already a city in the sky. Hmm, not underground, those dog things could be there...not underwater either; don't want my stuff getting wet. Can't be too far from Ponyville, so a different town is out of the question." I kept pondering.

"Why're ya thinkin' of all the most craziest places ta put a house?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Uh, right. Maybe it could be on the outskirts of town? Like Fluttershy's, but not into the Everfree Forest like Zecora's. I know! At the edge of the forest entrance! I think I remember seeing a hill there," I continued.

"Well, let's go then!" exclaimed Scootaloo.

She and Apple Bloom were heading off while the Sweetie stayed behind.

"Isn't it a little dangerous to be near the Everfree Forest?" asked a frightened Sweetie Belle.

"It ain't! Ah've been there several times mahself," replied Apple Bloom.

"And I'll be there to protect you anyhow," I assured mainly to Sweetie Belle.

"Well, if you guys say so..." answered Sweetie Belle.

Reluctantly, she got up and joined the other two, while I was behind. "Onward!" I yelled. We galloped for a mile or so, then slowed down to a trot as we began to get tired. We passed through the town, stopping by Sugarcube Corner again. I felt it was rather redundant going to the farm and back into town.

"I'm happy to help! It's no trouble-" Twilight was cut off by a door slam. "At all..." she finished. She sighed and turned to face me.

"Oh, Green! You really shouldn't sneak up on ponies like that," she told me.

"Right, sorry. Uh, what just happened back there?" I asked her.

"Pinkie Pie is having trouble with the babies, but she wouldn't let me help her."

"I see...I guess Mr. Cake was right about me being a better idea..."

Twilight gave a small smile. "I'm sure she'll handle it. Hey Sweetie, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo! How are all of you?"

"We're trying to help Green get his Cutie Mark by helping him build his house!" answered Sweetie Bell.

"Really? Green, you could have just asked me. I would have let you stay-"

"I don't want to be a bother," I interrupted Twilight.

"Really, it's no trouble."

"Nah it's fine. Besides, I already told both Princesses about this. Me building my house, getting a job, and getting my Cutie Mark, that is."

"Wait, you need to find a job?" asked Twilight. "How did you have all those bits before, when you bought all those apple goods?"

"Those, were converted from currency that I had before. I can either convert or create the currency. I don't like to create the currency, however. It feels like I'm making counterfeits, even though it's real. And since I don't want to use all the money I have on just one planet, the only other choice would be to find a way to earn money," I explained. "Besides, the Gods won't let me create some anymore, they won't state a reason, but if falls into the whole 'restricted reality-bender' thing. Also, if I make too much of a currency, it losses it's value overtime, especially with inflation.

"Oh, okay. Do you want some help with all that? I kinda have an open schedule seeing as how I was intending to help Pinkie."

"Sure, if you want to," I told her. "By the way, where's Spike?"

"Oh, he went to go help Rarity with her work. You know him," she replied with a smile. "Why do you ask?"

"Just thought he could help me... Anyways, let's go!" I said.

We finally moved on (much to Scootaloo's relief), and continued through the town, eventually reaching the forest. Nopony paid much attention to me, contrary to what I was told. I guess being a 'blank flank' isn't to uncommon. Then again, they did just hear about me last night...Although, all they know is that I was a random passerby that happened to be sent in time with the mane 6. I persuaded Pinkie (with the help of Twilight) to not tell everypony about the truth; "Don't want them to worry," is what we told her.

"Well, we're here," I said, concluding my thoughts. Funny, time flies when you're thinkin'.

I looked around, searching for the hill I thought I saw. "Over there, to the right!" I pointed with my hoof. We (somewhat) marched over to the hill, and saw it was pretty low. "Yep, definitely a hill," I remarked.

"What exactly were you planning on doing?" asked Twilight.

"Building a house," I replied.

Twilight rolled her eyes and said, "I know that! But where were you going to build your house?"

"Behind the hill, though I remembered it to be bigger... Meh, I'll just build it in the Forest itself, then."

"I don't think that's a good idea," responded Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah, there are some scary things in there," added Apple Bloom.

"Well, Zecora lives in there, doesn't she?" asked Scootaloo.

"Yes, but, she knows more about the forest than we do," answered Twilight.

"Don't you have books about this place?" I asked Twilight.

"Well yeah, but they're rather confusing..." replied Twilight sheepishly.

I thought for a second. What should I do?

"Maybe you could ask Zecora?" suggested Apple Bloom.

"Uh, that's not a bad idea..." I agreed. "Be back in sec'!" I went into the forest faster than they could blink.

I entered the forest in such a rush, I pretty much lost my direction. Luckily for me, I had my watch to tell me the way. "Let's see...North is that way...so..."

"200 steps West," said my watch.

"Righty-o!" I exclaimed, and galloped toward Zecora's house. You know, this place really isn't so bad. I don't know why the ponies are afraid of it. The Everfree is more natural than Ponyville, so I guess that's why I like it. The trees don't look at all spooky, but that may have been because of Nightmare Moon. I think I did see a Treevil, however. Those trees shouldn't be here though, but I'm thinking it was just my imagination. The creatures here also remind me of those back on Earth that have yet to be discovered; strange and bewildering.

I finally arrived at Zecora's and saw through her window that she was making some sort of potion, though for what I am unsure. I knocked at the door, and waited. She put in a final ingredient and said an incantation before opening the door.

"Ah, Green! Come in, come in; don't be obscene!" she exclaimed.

"Actually, I just needed to ask you something. Some things, really," I replied while going inside.

As I entered, the first thing that caught my eye were all the weird masks, followed by the extensive amount of bottles full of things. In the middle of the room was a big pot that was filled with a purple, bubbling liquid. Steam was coming out of it, too. The hut was pretty small, so I'm surprised she can fit all this.

It finally came to my attention that I hadn't seen Zecora at the party, yet she knew who I was. "Wait, how do you know who I am?"

"So you know I wasn't at your party? " she asked.

I nodded, then she responded. "Let me give you a greeting, one that is hearty."

She told me who she was, and I tried to tell her who I was as well, but she interrupted me before I could do so. "You do not need to tell me, for I know who you are, Green Mii."

I was a little shocked, to be honest. "Woah, no one, pony, or [i]zebra[/i] knows my last name. Well, maybe [i]some[/i] do, but not whole lot do. And wait, did you just rhyme 'me' with 'Mii'?"

She smiled and answered with, "You are smarter than you look, but everything I know comes from this book." She went over to a bookcase and grabbed a book that was full of mysterious writings. She flipped to a page that showed the same prophecy Princess Celestia told me.

"What the-? How is this here?" I asked.

"This prophecy the Gods and I know, that it was decreed true a long time ago," she replied.

"That doesn't exactly answer my question."

"Does it?"

I thought for a second, and then realized it did answer my question, but left me with another. "How do you know the Gods?"

"This book cause the Gods great chafe, so they gave it to me to keep it safe," she answered.

"I see...But that is not what I came here for. I came here seeking advice; advice on how to live in this forest, if possible."

"You wish to stay here in this forest? You may stay here with me to rest."

"But I want to build my own house, and I was wondering if perhaps I could build one inside the forest," I responded.

"That I do not recommend; It will lead you to a dead end."

"Really? How so?"

"That, I cannot tell, but build your house outside and you shall do well."

"I feel like you're hiding something from me. Is there something in the forest I should know about?"

"There are monsters that constantly lurk here. If you stay, you will live with misery and fear."

Instead of continuing to argue with her, I took her advice. I decided maybe it was best to stay outside the forest, just in case somepony needs me for help or in case of an emergency or something. Still, maybe I could build it closer to town, just for that specific reason.

"By the way, why do you choose to rhyme a lot?"

"It is how I speak. It also makes me unique."

"Hey, maybe I should try as well!" I suggested.

Zecora gave me a 'go ahead' smile.

I thought for a minute. "Well, if I know anything about rhyming, it's all about the timing!" Ha, nailed it! "Look, I know that was cliché, but I didn't know what else to say. Yeah, I'm on a rhyming spree, no one can stop me, you see!"

Zecora began to laugh, and so I decided to join in. We laughed for a good minute, and I sighed. "Rhyming is hard."

I said thanks for everything, and headed out.

"Goodbye Green, my friend! Make sure you tie up any loose end!" yelled out Zecora.

I waved goodbye and continued my way out of the forest.

By the time I returned, Twilight had apparently taken the CMC back into town as Scootaloo was getting bored of waiting for me. Twilight also told me that they tried to start building, but ruined my supplies instead.

"And they're really sorry for that," said Twilight, almost in a plea.

"And I understand that. You don't need to tell me 100 times, I get it; they're sorry. So don't worry, I forgive 'em," I told Twilight.

She had a relieved smile on her face, and I smiled back.

"Now then, I should probably actually start building my house, shouldn't I?"

"Of course. By the way, what did Zecora tell you?" asked Twilight.

"Um, that I shouldn't build my house in the forest because of monsters that would make me live with 'misery and fear'," I said. "I really don't understand myself. I could take on any monster, and if such monsters exist, why is she there?"

"Maybe she wants to protect you from something? You did say that she had a book about several prophecies including the one that Princess Celestia told you about. That book could be protecting her from whatever monster is there, and could also be attracting attention, however," Twilight explained.

"You're right...That sounds plausible, I mean, it [i]does[/i] makes sense. And perhaps, the monster could be..." I trailed off, thinking that the monster could in fact be one of the monsters that Princess Celestia warned me about.

"Could be what?"

I shook my head, snapping back into reality. "Could be, nothing. I mean, she does have all those potions, so she can take care of herself." I tried to come up with a logical lie so that Twilight wouldn't find out about the Darkness and what could happen if it found her or any of my friends.

"Right, so, where are you going to build your house?" she asked.

"Uh, probably closer to town, like the outskirts, maybe? Just in case, you know, an emergency? You guys could reach me easier," I said, trying to get my mind off of what could happen with the monster.

"Okay then, let's go!"

The trot back wasn't as slow as getting here, for some reason. Maybe it was because we were hurrying back or something, I don't know. I managed to carry most of the supplies on my back while Twilight levitated some in front of her.

"Isn't that dangerous? You know, somepony could be right in front of you and you wouldn't see them," I told her.

"I think you breaking your back instead of using magic is more dangerous," replied Twilight.

"I told you already, I don't know how to use your kind of magic! In fact, you promised to show me some spells after I was done with my house!" I reminded Twilight.

"I know, I know. But what I don't get is how you used spells before."

"Those were ones I knew from different worlds. Before, I used to not take abilities with me to other worlds, thinking that too much knowledge would kill me, but after seeing that my mind could actually [i]process[/i] much more than I thought, I stopped doing that and carried over skills," I explained. "By the way, I didn't use my horn either; I used my hands, err, hooves and watch to cast those spells."

We finally arrived at the spot, just on the outskirts of town like I said. I was feeling really tired, much to my surprise. I let down the supplies without much care, and they made a pretty loud thump.

"Tired?" asked Twilight, as she let down all of the supplies she was carrying in the same manner I did.

"Yes...and I'm sure you are too," I said, huffing. I finally collapsed on the ground, and started breathing rather rapidly. "Whew! I didn't realize how tired I was..."

Twilight collapsed on the ground next to me. "Yeah, me neither..."

We stayed lying there for a few minutes, just staring at the sky. The clouds drifted by and made me recall that the weather here is manipulated by the pegasi. It was certainly a beautiful sky, regardless.

"You know Twilight, back at my home planet, the weather isn't controlled," I spoke.

"It isn't?" asked Twilight, who was genuinely intrigued.

"Nope. In fact, it's nearly unpredictable. Now that I think about it actually, Earth is a lot like the Everfree Forest; it's, how you say, natural. Of course, we learned to control some of it, but it still pretty much does what it wants."

"And you can live with that?"

"Well, yes, but, often there are times when it gets to be unbearable. Like earthquakes for example. There are little ones, who seemingly do no damage, then there are the huge ones that destroy homes and such. We do help each other out, but lately, the planet's a mess," I explained.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Twilight.

"Well...humans aren't as friendly as you ponies. They fight over the most trivial things. What's worse is that there are actually some people who would, and I quote, 'just want to watch the world burn.'"

Twilight stayed frozen. She was shocked to hear that anyone could even think of such a thing. I looked at her, but she refused to look back. In fact, she just looked away. I couldn't blame her; when I found out that some people are just plain evil, and that life isn't fair, I was pretty much as shocked as Twilight Sparkle is now.

"You okay, Twilight?" I asked, concerned that maybe this was too much for her.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine..." she sighed.

"You sure?"

She simply nodded.

"Okay, if you say so. Mind if we don't talk about humans anymore? They can be crazy, I know, but some are really good. So please, don't take it the wrong way. I'm sure every species has their own fair share of 'evil' beings."

She nodded in agreement, and looked at the sky. I think she became lost in thought, as did I. We eventually got up, though and began to think of 'blueprints' for my house.

"I'm thinking it should be invisible to everypony except my friends. What do you think?" I asked Twilight.

"Green, let's focus on the actual 'building' of the house first," reminded Twilight.

"So, I can't pick out the color?"

Twilight rolled her eyes and frowned at me. "No, we'll cross those bridges when we get to them. Now, what size do you want the house to be?"

"Medium large," I told her.

"What?"

"Uh, big? Like, a mansion. Then again, ponies could easily crash into it if it were a huge invisible mansion..." I thought for a minute, then an idea struck me. "I've got it!"

I replicated myself to begin working on the house. Dozens of clones of me appeared and they lined up. I decided it would be best if they were all in their Celestrian form, as they have opposable thumbs. They marched up to get the supplies and began construction.

Twilight was staring with her mouth agape. "How...?"

"I can clone myself. Did...I perhaps, forget to mention that?" I said in a sheepish smile.

"Don't you think ponies might notice that humans are here?" pointed out Twilight.

"Nah, they're invisible. Plus, nopony can hear them. I'm basically putting them under a veil," I explained.

"So do they know what to build?"

"Yep, I told them exactly what to do."

After a couple of minutes, they all yelled out, "Finished!"

"Thanks for the help, guys!" I thanked them. They returned to my watch, and after the dust cleared, we saw my new house.

"Um, Green? I think your clones need work," retorted Twilight.

"Really? How so?" I asked.

"They built a shed."

"That's what they want you to think...It's all a conspiracy!"

Twilight gave me a puzzled look, and I decided it was best to actually show her what I meant. "Come on, I'll show you."

The shed was dusty, and looked old. It was brown in color, well, most of it anyways. The color fades everywhere and there were spots of gray. It was pretty small, it looked like only one pony could barely even fit. But that was all on the outside. I opened the door, and motioned for Twilight to enter. She seemed skeptical at first, but decided to go inside. I entered as well, and closed the door behind me.

Twilight gasped as she struggled to comprehend that my house broke the laws of physics. "Welcome to the 'Realm of Green'." The 'shed' was a mansion on the inside. There were two staircases leading up stairs, and a spiral staircase leading to the third and fourth floors. In the foyer, there was a big chandelier on the ceiling. The floor was a golden-brown marble, and in the middle, there was a circle with the image of the universe. There were windows in which you could see outside, but it's too confusing to get into how that actually works. There was a double-door in between the staircases, which lead to many other rooms. It was pretty empty, however, as it was barely built.

"How does this even work?" asked a very perplexed Twilight.

"Magic. I mean, 'reality-bender', remember?" I said, reminding myself that Twilight wouldn't get the joke and instead take it literal. Although, some of the house is indeed, littered with magic. Like a magic barrier against intruders, or a veil of magic to keep it out of sight from strangers, and a spell to keep it intact so that if a major disaster happens, this house stays standing, no matter what.

"Well, I can't exactly argue with that. Though I'm not sure how sound will work in here. If we were to call you from outside, would you be able to hear us everywhere?" asked Twilight

"I'm not entirely sure myself, but just incase..." I focused my mind, and created a security system that allowed me to see all around the outside of the house, throughout the house. It also let me here throughout the house, and outside the house as well.

"Where are you going to leave that?" asked Twilight.

"Everywhere in my house, and one outside. It'll only be accessible by me, though. Hoofprint/handprint, eye recognition, voice recognition, password, etc. It's so I can see what's happening, like maybe, against intruders, or something," I explained thoroughly.

"I see. Hey, mind if I use some of the rooms here? There's so much space, and I'm pretty sure it's a little empty because you did just build it. It's okay if you won't let me, don't want to invade your privacy, after all," asked Twilight.

"Uh, sure, go ahead! Besides, I can always make more space if necessary. I also happened to borrow an 'Infinite Storage Cube' from a certain boy genius," I said.

"Great, thanks! I bet Pinkie will like using this for bigger parties..." said Twilight.

I chuckled at the mere mention of the idea.

"Speaking of which, how do you think she's doing?" Just then, I heard a loud banging noise. At first I thought it was nothing and paid no attention to it. But I kept hearing more and more bangs so I finally asked Twilight, "Do you hear that?"

Her ears twitched several times as she answered, "Yes. What do you suppose it is?" She looked at me with a worried expression on her face, then glanced at a nearby window.

I noticed where she looked at and said, "I could go check it out." I walked over to the window and looked outside. Not many lights were turned on outside, and a few turned off. I looked over at Sugarcube corner to see that lights were flickering on and off. I also felt the vibrations coming from that direction. I looked over at Twilight Sparkle, and she saw my worried look. "It's Pinkie Pie," I told her, "Something's amiss at Sugarcube corner." She nodded and we left in the direction of the bakery.

After rushing to the building, I had to stop to catch my breath. "Curse my human limitations!" I huffed and puffed for a while, but Twilight rolled her eyes at me. "What?"

"Ugh, come on! Pinkie could be in trouble!" yelled Twilight.

"Okay, okay. Let's go." We went up the stairs, turned through some corridors, and went down a hallway. "Man, this place looks creepy at night..." I whispered.

Twilight looked at me, slightly amused. "Scared?"

"N-No! I'm just saying-" I was interrupted by Pinkie Pie, who began to cry in room ahead of us. I looked at Twilight and her eyes were wide open. "Come on!" We rushed into the room and saw that Pinkie was almost literally crying waterfalls.

Twilight walked over to her, and talked to her in a rather soothing voice. "What happened?" Pinkie, however, didn't answer; she just continued to cry. Pumpkin and Pound Cake saw her crying and grabbed a sack of flour. They flipped it over, covering their bodies in flour.

Pinkie noticed this and stopped crying. She giggled and admitted, "Y'know, you're right; That [i]is[/i] funny." We all laughed, and Twilight and I realized that whatever happened here tonight was fixed. After cleaning the babies up, we put them to sleep in their crib. Pinkie wrote a letter to Princess Celestia, detailing the responsibility of being a babysitter.

We heard somepony come inside, then saw it was Mr. and Mrs. Cake. "Pinkie Pie! We're back!" announced Mr. Cake.

"How did everything go?" asked Mrs. Cake. She then gasped as she noticed that Pinkie Pie did rather excellently in her babysitting.

"Are we in the right place?" mused Mr. Cake.

"Shhh!" hushed Pinkie Pie. She looked over at the babies who were sleeping soundly in their crib.

"P...Pinkie. This is just... just..." said Mrs. Cake.

"Amazing, is what it is," finished Mr. Cake. "We had no idea how responsible you really are. Would you be interested in becoming our go-to babysitter on a permanent basis?"

Pinkie gasped and pulled out a notebook. "Hm- Ah- lemme check my schedule! I should be available a week from... never!" She looked terrified and exhausted at the same time. She then looked over Pumpkin and Pound Cake.

"Pinkie..." sighed Pound Cake.

"Pie..." sighed Pumpkin Cake.

Pinkie smiled and then looked back at a sad-looking Mr. and Mrs. Cake. "I have some free time next Tuesday," she told them. We all chuckled, and headed downstairs.

"I still can't believe you managed to keep 'em in check!" I told Pinkie Pie. Babies, aren't exactly my specialty. I've had some really bad experiences with them.

"Me neither!" agreed Twilight.

"Pretty much none of us here thought you could do it," concluded Mrs. Cake. Pinkie frowned at first, but then smiled and giggled afterwards.

"Well, it wasn't easy. They really were a hoof-full. And don't even get me started on their sense of humor!" admitted Pinkie Pie. We shared one more laugh, and decided it was time to go to sleep.

"See you all later!" I said as I left the building.

"Goodnight, Green, Twilight," said Mr. and Mrs. Cake. Twilight and I headed out towards the library, as it was in the direction of my house. It was a quick trot, and for some odd reason, I expected to see Princess Luna out here again. Of course, she wasn't.

We arrived at the the door of the library, and Twilight told me, "Goodnight, Green."

"See you tomorrow, Twilight," I yawned. She went inside, and I waited until the lights went out before I left too. I slowly made my way back to my house, looking at the night sky while doing so. I saw a big shadow pass by the moon, but I paid no attention to it, believing that I was simply hallucinating because of how tired I was.

As I arrived at the front door of my shed, an all too familiar voice came from behind me. "Having fun, are we?" he asked. His voice was like a metallic screech going down my back. It almost haunted me.

"Not now. I'm really sleepy. Can we do this tomorrow?" I asked.

"Hmph, look at you; You really think you're one of them? You think they accept you for who you are?" he jeered.

I didn't even need to look back at him. I didn't need that face haunting my dreams. "Look, I've been through this already. It was yesterday; Discord asked me the same thing, and you know what the ponies said? That they accept me. That they like me for who I am. And right now, the last thing I need is someone repeating the same irritable questions!" I yelled at him. I could hear the shuffling of footsteps. He was taken aback by my burst of anger. However, that didn't stop him from saying what he said next.

"You really believe that? Look at yourself. You transformed yourself into a pony! Pathetic. That's what you are. [i]Pathetic[/i]," he mocked.

"You know what?" I exclaimed. My furiousness was seriously rising at this point. It was almost like my blood boils whenever I'm around him. "I have to transform myself into whatever the race is for the planet I explore. You just can't get that through your thick skull, can you Blackshade?"

"Hm, hm, hm. So you do remember me... Ha ha ha! You stand no chance against the Dark Gods! You barely even found out about them!" reminded Blackshade.

Grr, this guy was really getting on my bad side now. I took in a deep breath, and told him, "You know something? You're not even worth the trouble. Get out of here. Nobody wants you; nobody likes you. Just leave."

"Hmph, fine. It does not matter; I've done what I've needed to do, and that was to remind you that you are not safe. We are always watching you." I shuddered as he said that. " I will be back, and when I am, you'll see just how weak and pathetic you truly are. Ha ha ha ha!" And with that, he flew off.

Man, that guy just gives me the creeps. He's completely covered in darkness, his teeth are extremely pointy (his breath is putrid by the way), his eyes are yellow with no pupils, and his voice is of course, like the sound of metal being scratched. He is humanoid, and he was evil the first time I met him. For some odd reason though, he kept following me in every world I went through, saying that "We are always watching you." I had absolutely no idea what he meant by 'we', but now I realize he meant the Dark Gods. I wonder if they are as terrible as he is? I'll tell Princess Celestia about him tomorrow, but for now, I just want to rest.

I entered my house finally, and headed upstairs. My king-sized bed seemed to be begging for me to get in it. Even the bed covers seemed to be calling out to me. "Okay bed, you win." I slipped into my bed, and I drifted to sleep.


End file.
